In the stars
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Scorpius vivió la mayoría de sus años en Hogwarts enamorado de la pelirroja, pero en su ultimo año recién notara que existe mas de una sola chica en la escuela. Todos esperaban que tuviera una novia que fuera acorde a su apellido pero a el simplemente le atraía romper las reglas. Continua en Dream of Midnight (/s/12418061/1/Dream-of-Midnight)
1. Chapter 1

\- ¿Quién sabe que poción es esta? -pregunto la bruja apuntando a un caldero al que su vapor ascendía en espiral

Dos manos se alzaron a prisa, la chica miro a su oponente con el ceño fruncido mientras que el solo trato de evitar la mirada acusadora de la Weasley esperando que le cediera el turno. Pero no fue así, se quedó con la mano levantada esperando que le dieran el turno para hablar.

\- ¿Por qué no dejamos que alguien de otra casa responda? -dijo buscando con la mirada-señorita Holmes ¿tiene la mano alzada?

-si profesora- respondió una chica en voz baja

Se volvieron a verla, una pálida niña escondida entre la multitud, sus ojos almendrados miraban nerviosos y el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda que enmarcaban su rostro desviado a hacia un lado, el que enmarcaba su rostro y se desviaba a un lado. Dio un paso adelante entre el rubio y la pelirroja pecosa, alzo la mirada antes de dejar salir nuevamente su voz

-es amortentia profesora, una poción que crea un encariñamiento excesivo o como mal se le conoce, una poción de amor… su principal característica es que tiene un aroma diferente para cada una de las personas- la profesora le hace una señal para que continúe hablando- siento el aroma a chocolate… -se sonroja- tierra húmeda y… pan recién horneado

Se escucharon burlas y ella desvió la mirada nerviosa antes de retroceder lentamente sin notar que unos ojos grises se posaron en ella. La profesora regalo 5 puntos a la casa de chica, Ravenclaw, antes de poner a todos a trabajar y dirigirse a su escritorio para sentarse mientras los demás reunían los ingredientes. El Rubio miro a su amigo que también tenía la mirada sobre la chica, parecía que nunca la había visto, o quizás nunca la había notado del todo, le había sorprendido que respondiera a pesar de lo fuerte que parecía la pelirroja y el al contestar cualquier pregunta.

Levanto la mirada un par de veces, ella se había amarrado el cabello azabache en un bollo, había dejado la bufanda de lado y se movía a paso tranquilo mientras que parecía que hacia todo con tal dedicación que el bullicio en la sala parecía simplemente no existir.

\- ¿acaso te gusta? -dijo su amigo dándole un golpecito en el brazo

\- ¿de qué hablas Albus? si ni siquiera sé cómo se llama-dijo mirando su libro

-bueno eso es fácil de conseguir

Su amigo se acercó intrépido hasta ella, parecía que en cualquier momento le hablaría o quizás la interrogaba, pero cuando llego hasta su mesa se detuvo de golpe ¿Qué es lo que iba a preguntarle? ¿acaso solo pensaba decirle "dime tu nombre"? Se quedó inmóvil un momento hasta que ella alzo la vista y le quedo mirando curiosa, deteniéndose, de su labor esperando que él le dijera algo. Su amigo rubio soltó una risita mientras que Albus estaba aún quieto mirándola congelado frente a ella

\- ¿necesitas algo… hum Albus? -dijo algo indecisa del nombre que había dicho

\- ¿tienes el aguamiel? -hablo aprisa

-no, lo siento… creo que Rose lo tiene

-gracias… hum…

-soy Cass…

-gracias, Cass

Se alejó no sin antes darle un último vistazo, volvió con su amigo y le susurró al oído el nombre de ella, a lo que él solo sonrió levemente. Realmente le sorprendió ese día, el día que Scorpius se dio cuenta que existían más chicas que Rose Weasley.

Desde siempre había intentado que fuera su amiga, pero por la naturaleza de su apellido y su casa ella le ignoro y mostro incluso desprecio para él, a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de su querido primo. Los últimos años Scorpius había intentado algo más, algo más que amigos, pero siempre le negó cualquier invitación incluso a caminar por el mismo pasillo, su mejor amigo le había dicho que desistiera, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta, ella jamás le aceptaría por ser de Slytherin y por tener el apellido Malfoy.

Hacía poco había tratado de vaciar su cabeza de todas las cosas a las que le recordaban a Rose, evitar pasearse por donde ella se pasease o a la hora que solía hacerlo, concentrándose en sus amigos, su casa, el quidditch y otras cosas que tenía que tener en cuenta a menos de un año de salir de la escuela.

Salió del salón dando un largo suspiro, tener que verla era pesado, pero al menos se había distraído con unos ojos achocolatados, alzo un poco la cabeza para verla caminar aprisa con sus libros, se despidió de su amigo rápidamente para seguirla. Caminaba rápido entre los pasillos, pasaba desapercibida con facilidad entre las personas, apresuro el paso hasta que llego al patio medio, donde camino hasta debajo de un árbol y se sentó tranquila antes de abrir un libro. Se quedó pendiente un segundo para notar que tenía un libro de runas y que junto a ella tenía una libreta con una lapicera común y corriente, hojeando y anotando cosas en su libreta mientras él seguía mirándole. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos grises y le sonrió levemente, era una señal para que se acercara

\- ¿necesitas ayudas? -pregunto el rubio

\- ¿ayuda? -dijo riendo-es un poco difícil leer las runas antiguas

-si es un poco complicado ¿pero no te enseñaron tus padres?... usualmente lo enseñan cuando eres pequeño-ella le mira serio- oh acaso…

\- ¿vas a alejarte… Malfoy?

-c-claro que no… ¿Por qué lo haría?

-no dicen cosas agradables de ti

-no creas todo lo que escuchas, Cass

\- ¿no me dirás nada, como sangre sucia o algo pareció?

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Scorpius…-dijo soltando una risita- debiste ver tu rostro… tranquilo mis dos padres son magos por si eso querías saber

-graciosa-dijo soltando una risita- me agarraste un gran susto… n-no por que pensara que… tu sabes, sino porque pensé que te alejarías al saber quién soy

\- estamos en el siglo 21 Scorpius… no en la edad oscura…

Lo dijo resentida, lo veía en sus ojos, seguro que sus padres les habían costado resistir la guerra que al parecer aun dejaba resentimiento incluso en las nuevas generaciones. Le dio una pequeña clase de runas antiguas ahí en el césped mientras tenía una charla amigable y amena. Al poco rato llego su amigo Albus, curioso por conocerla, saber quién era la chica que había revitalizado a su amigo, al menos se veía más alegre que el último tiempo.

Compartieron unos momentos tranquilos, hablando hasta que comenzaba a anochecer, la acompañaron hasta el gran comedor donde se separaron para sentarse cada uno con su casa. La miraba a lo lejos mientras ella charlaba con algunas de sus compañeras, el bullicio de Slytherin parecía tan lejano y distante que no sentía absolutamente nada de este

-al menos podrías ser más discreto Scor-dijo su amigo antes de comenzar a comer un sándwich

-no lo entiendes Albus

-creo que te enamoras demasiado rápido y muy profundo-suspira- al menos ella si te presta atención

-no es como Rose… de hecho es muy diferente

-¿acaso no sabes lo que dicen de ella?-dijo su compañero de Slytherin

-Cálate Alexander-dijo Albus con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Qué dicen, Alex? -pregunto el rubio

-es una adoradora-dijo el de pelo castaño

\- ¿adoradora? -preguntaron curiosos

-una adorado de muggles, dicen que después la escuela ira a trabajar con ellos y vivir como uno de ellos-dijo Alexander Roderick mirándole con desprecio

-pero ella es buena en pociones, en hechizos y en duelos, fácilmente podría ser auror

-eso es lo que dicen, es peor incluso que los hijos de muggles

-suenas como un mortífago -dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido- ten cuidado Alexander, un comentario así no cualquiera los pasaría por alto

-tu eres un Malfoy sabes de lo que hablo, Scor… bueno como quieras, solo ten cuidado a quien ves ahora, si tu padre miraba mal a los Weasley, imagínate con la adoradora… piensa en tu casa-frunce el ceño- ellos no quieren verte con la adoradora


	2. Chapter 2

Adoradora…

Esa palabra sí que no le gustaría a su padre, para nada, adoradora de muggles. Había pasado varios meses desde que la conocía, se encontraban al menos cada dos días para hablar o estudiar juntos. Era justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse tranquilo en la escuela, pero cada vez que le dejaba y el efecto de su compañía se disipaba recordaba esa palabra, que sus compañeros le recordaban fervientemente, la adoradora.

Jamás le pregunto sobre el tema, solo hablaban de sus clases, amigos y escasamente la familia, tenía a sus padres que trabajaban en el ministerio y vivían acomodados en Irlanda, no tenía es especial una buena relación con ellos y se escribían solo una vez al mes más para hablar de cómo iba el colegio en vez de como estaba ella.

Se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad, era hora de irse de vuelta a casa, excepto para Scorpius Malfoy, que había rechazado tajantemente volver a casa para la navidad y pasarla con sus abuelos. No le gustaba para nada ir a la casa de ellos, llena de recuerdos malos, incluso a veces se podía escuchar los gritos de como los mortífago torturaban a los de sangre impura a pesar de solo ser una de las tantas propiedades de sus abuelos. A esto debía agregar que su padre tenía trabajo y no estaría mucho tiempo disponible como para compartir así que decidió quedarse en su segundo hogar. De alguna forma estaba agradecido, las fiestas siempre eran difíciles para los dos después de la muerte de su madre

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo la pelinegra animada sentándose a su lado

-estamos en la biblioteca, Cassie-dijo en voz baja

-estamos en navidad… ya no queda nadie en todo el castillo, no al menos de los que vengan a la biblioteca

-tienes razón-suspira- no voy a casa, sinceramente no quiero ver a mi abuelo, no puedo con escuchar toda la noche lo malo que son los muggles

-eso es duro… hum ¿y tu padre firmo el permiso para salir?

-si… ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Albus ya se fue con sus padres?

-si

\- ¿no tienes nada más que hacer hasta luego del año nuevo, no?

-no ¿por?

-arregla tu maleta-dijo emocionada- nos vamos a Londres

\- ¿bromeas?

\- ¿tengo cara de que bromeo Scorpi?... mi abuela me dejo su pequeño apartamento en Londres, nos divertiremos ¡apresúrate!... nos vemos en una hora en el patio de la torre del reloj ¡no llegues tarde!

-pero Cass…

No alcanzo a decirle mucho ya que ella ya había desaparecido ¿iba a quedarse con ella diez días?... solo, los dos… en diez días, se sonrojo, su rostro se cubrió de un tono carmin, cerro su libro a prisa y salió corriendo hasta la sala común de su casa, subió rápido las escaleras y con su varita comenzó a guardar a prisa alguna de sus ropas. Se cambió por unos jeans y su chaqueta con su bufanda, tomo rápido su pluma y escribió a prisa una carta para su mejor amigo y la mando con su lechuza antes de salir por la chica.

Ella le esperaba, tenía un abrigo rojizo con unos jeans oscuro y botas cafés, estaba cubierto por un gorro y sus maletas, ella agarro su maleta fuertemente y el hizo lo mismo por inercia

-perdona, pero ya nos vamos -dijo ella- no pierdas nada

\- ¿no vamos a…?

-oh no, vamos a usar un traslador-dijo riendo

Se quitó el guante y busco en su bolsillo para sacar con una tela una vieja medalla dorada, la toco con sus manos y el hizo lo mismo para desplazarse, no le gustaba nada usar traslador o hacer una Aparición, siempre se sentía mareado, así que mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que sintió el piso quieto. Estaban en un pequeño apartamento donde se veía los viejos edificios alzándose en la oscura Londres tras la ventana, ella agito un poco su varita y encendió el fuego, ordeno un poco el lugar y luego se lanzó al sofá.

-por favor Scorpi, ponte cómodo

-eh, Cassie ¿seguro que quieres pasar tus vacaciones conmigo?

-tienes razón, debí preguntarte primero-suspira- Scorpius…

-yo si quería pasarlas contigo-se sienta a su lado- me encanta estar contigo…

-Scorpi…-le mira seria- ¿sabes lo que dicen de mí?

\- ¿lo de la adoradora? -ella asiente- bueno había escuchado cosas, pero no habia prestado atención… no es nada malo

-tampoco es bueno en tu casa, ni tu padre… ni tus abuelos

-Cassie, no me importa

-la verdad… es que pienso que no tenemos que escoger Scorpi… podemos vivir en ambos mundos, el mundo muggle es fascinante ¿sabes? tiene tantas cosas que nosotros no, que en Hogwarts ni siquiera imaginamos ¿sabes que son los celulares? -el niega con la cabeza- son más rápidos que las lechuzas, puedes hablar como si estuviéramos al frente de alguien ¡incluso imagen!

-entiendo-dijo riendo- eres una nerd de muggles

\- ¿crees que es malo?... y no de muggles, no soy una nerd de muggles, si no de inventos… muggles o mágicos

Él le quedo mirando y tomo su mano acomodándose a su lado, le sonrió tranquilo, no le parecía malo, sí que le traería problemas, pero esa sonrisa de la curiosa niña de Ravenclaw le tenía encantado como para pensar en eso. De lejos se escuchaba el bullicio de las calles, las personas hablando, incluso podían ver la nieve caer débilmente por la ventana mientras se cobijaban del frio con el fuego de la chimenea

-quiero conocer eso que te maravilla tanto, Cassie

\- ¿enserio? -dijo sorprendida- ¿Scorpius Malfoy quiere conocer cómo viven los muggles?

\- ¿Por qué no? ...aunque debo ir a Gringotts a cambiar dinero muggles

-iremos mañana… ahora iremos y compraremos algo para cenar…-se acomoda en su hombro

\- ¿Por qué no quisiste estar con tus padres?

-no somos muy cercanos, tampoco… les gusta que este con alguien … tan peligroso como un Malfoy o un Potter… o los Weasley … ni los Longbottom o los Scamander, ni nada de eso… fueron muy claros en eso "estás loca si crees que apoyaremos que te juntes con esos revoltosos Casiopea Holmes"-dijo imitando a su madre

-Casiopea…

\- ¿Qué?

-pensé que tu nombre era Cassandra

-quisiera-suspira- aunque creo que no está mal ¿no?

-me gusta… Casiopea Holmes... era una cosa que no sabía de ti

\- ¿Qué más quieres saber?

-jamás ha ido a verme al quidditch, siempre estoy esperando verte… quizás por eso no vamos ganado

-odio las alturas… por eso no subo mucho a las torres, ni me gusta volar en escoba

-es que no haz volado con alguien como yo-dijo seguro- yo no te dejaría caer, jamás…

Ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, se había avergonzado, pero de buena manera. Se sentía a gusto con ella, le había hecho borrar el recuerdo de su corazón roto para dejar entrar las sonrisas de ella.

Scorpius se sentía algo intimidado entre los muggles, no por que pensara que eran extraños o malos con él, sino porque ¡eran muchos! tantos que se perdía entre la multitud y a pesar de su altura no podía ver a la pelinegra en ningún lado. Se apartó de todos para buscarla mas calmado hasta que salió agitada del tumulto de personas, había una gran concurrencia en el mercado muggles por las fiestas.

\- ¿estás bien? -dijo ella preocupada

-sí, solo es difícil seguirte el paso, Cass

-oh, eso es fácil de arreglar

Agarro su mano entrelazando sus dedos apretándole levemente para guiarle por la cuidad. Londres era enorme, moderna y deslumbrante ante los ojos de Scorpius, su padre evitaba que saliera mucho, que se concentrara en la escuela para que en el mundo dejara de verse descendientes de mortífago y se hiciera su propio nombre. Pero ahí estaba el pequeño Scorpius, lejos de la magia, inundado por los brillos de los edificios.

Volvieron a casa y ella sirvió algunos de los pasteles que había comprado, el dejo la caja con el pino de plástico que ella había comprado, saco su varita y con un rápido movimiento comenzó a armarse por sí mismo, encajando las piezas. La mujer metió ramas de pino que había recogido y las mezclo con las falsas, así podía tener el aroma de uno original.

\- ¿Por qué no quisiste un pino real, Cassie?

-solo vivirá un tiempo, además no creo que sea justo si nosotros solo estaremos un par de días… sería un desperdicio… no como los de Hogwarts, que los admiramos cientos de nosotros

-tiene sentido-dijo moviendo su varita para que los adornos se acomodaran- si no te importa, le conté a mi padre sobre ti…-desvía la mirada

\- ¿sobre mí?

\- dijo que si alguna vez me interesaba alguien debía comentárselo, así que le dije

\- ¿te intereso? -se sonroja-digo, claro somos amigos… estamos en la navidad juntos

-no quise incomodarte, Cassie-dijo sonrojado - pero eres importante para mi…

-lo se Albus lo dijo

\- ¿Qué?

Perdió la concentración y los adornos que aún se mantenía en el aire cayeron estrepitosamente y rodando por el suelo ¿acaso su amigo lo había delatado enfrente de ella? La pelinegra lanzo una risita y siguió sirviendo el té, se quedó ahí inmóvil hasta que ella le guio para sentarse en el suelo junto a ella, le dio una taza y lanzo un suspiro gustosa luego de un largo sorbo.

-solo me dijo que yo de verdad te importaba

-desde que te vi en pociones, es una larga historia, Cassie

-lo se… Albus me lo conto… así que … Rose Weasley

-no lo sé, creo que solo fue un tonto amor de pequeños

-es lindo ¿sabes? lástima que Weasley tenga tantos prejuicios… no lo esperaba de ella, al menos

-no es malo, está bien, esa fue su decisión… ¿tú qué piensas de las casas?

-que es una tontería, una real tontería… bueno alienta la competencia, pero pensar que unos son más que otros… una ridiculez

-bueno tu eres de una casa tranquila ¿no?

-mi madre es americana, mi padre un belga… esperaban que fuera a Ilvermorny … pero solo soy una rata de biblioteca de Ravenclaw

-también son muy originales, únicos… eso lo tienes tu…-la rodea con sus brazos- no te mires en menos

-es difícil… ¿y tú?

-yo sabía que sería de Slytherin, sabía que eso sucedería, pero jamás pensé "diablos esos leones son unos idiotas" o algo parecido… no tenía rivalidad con nadie excepto en el quidditch claro está-sonrió- aunque tuve problemas para adaptarme al principio… muchos los primeros años, Albus es y siempre será mi mejor amigo, independiente de cualquier cosa… nos hemos enojado, claro, pero es una constante en mi vida, espero que permanezca así

-tu eres mi constante-desvía la mirada-y espero que permanezca así


	3. Chapter 3

Era la tarde de navidad y el rubio se alzaba adormilado, le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, pero ni en casa ni en Hogwarts podría hacerlo plenamente, pero ella le dejaba sentirse cómodo. Se levantó y se puso su bata para caminar hasta la pequeña cocina donde busco una taza para servirse leche de chocolate. Metió taza en el microondas, estaba asombrado como esa caja podía calentar su taza, no entendía como, pero ver girar su taza y luego salir humeante le gustaba.

Se sentó en el sofá y se acomodó antes de encender la televisión estaba lleno de canales por donde podía ver lo que quisiera. Revoloteando llego un pájaro de papel que se dejó caer sobre él y se desdoblo dejando una nota

"fui por un encargo de mi madre, volveré pronto Cass"

Aprovecho de leer una carta que le había enviado su amigo, la abrió y saltaron unas chispas, seguro algo de los artilugios Weasley. Soltó una risita por la sorpresa y abrió la carta

"Scorpius

Estar en casa es tan bullicioso como siempre, sobre todo con la tradición de estar en la madriguera, tranquilo tenia espacio para que aparecieras, pero al parecer el nidito de amor que te dio Cass es mucho más confortable que mis infinitos primos. Cass me envió un regalo, aun no lo abro, pero creo que es un peluche, al menos así se siente… he compartido algunas cartas con Lizzy Davis, si la chica de nuestra casa, pero es amable… tenía que contártelo. Por cierto, creo que es el momento que le digas a Cass, aprovecha tu oportunidad ¿sabes? quizás nunca vuelvas a tener una oportunidad así con una chica que le gustas… es la hora Scor y cuando vuelva a verte quiero escuchar que al menos la besaste… nos vemos Albus"

Dio un largo suspiro y se dejó apoyar en el sofá, si tenía que decirle que le gustaba, se habían lanzado indirectas, pero no había nada concreto, tenía miedo de que le viera solo como un hermano. Se metió a la ducha para un baño caliente, aquel pequeño cuarto deslumbraba el aroma de la chica, fresas, arándanos y frambuesas en su esplendor. Salió más recuperando, pensando en que y como le diría que la quería más que una amiga.

\- ¡Scorpi! -sono a través de la puerta- tu padre envió una lechuza con una caja, la deje encima de la mesa

-gracias Cassie

La caja, la ansiada caja que esperaba de su padre, le había contado de ella, no quien era exactamente, pero sí que era importante en su vida, que se había ganado un espacio en su corazón, su padre conocía bien el amor, extrañaba tanto a Astoria que apenas supo que su hijo estaba enamorado le envió aquella caja. La miro flotando en el aire, aquella cajita de terciopelo negro, con un movimiento de su varita comenzó a cubrirse con un papel rosa con una cinta plateada. Escucho los pasos de la mujer acercarse y lo guardo a prisa antes de enviar a su lechuza con una carta de agradecimiento a su padre y otra con una para Albus.

\- ¿Scorpi? -dijo al entrar-la cena esta lista ¿tienes hambre?

\- ¿no me avisaste para ayudarte?

-estabas escribiendo cartas ¿no?... tranquilo no es tan pesado, solo agitar un poco la varita… bueno, hice pastel de chocolate y compré muchos caramelos muggles se que te encantan los dulces

-eres la mejor Cassie

Se sentaron a comer en silencio solo con la luz de la chimenea, se podía escuchar la música navideña desde la calle, la que inundaba la cuidad de Londres. Charlaban tranquilos, riendo y jugando mientras disfrutaban de los manjares sobre la mesa. El reloj corría y ya eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana cuando ella busco en su bolsillo y le entrego un saquito rojo dejándolo en las manos del rubio. Le quedo mirando sorprendido, él quería sorprenderla porque no habían quedado en intercambiar regalos, pero ella lo había hecho de todas maneras, el busco en su bolsillo y dejo sobre sus manos la caja de papel rosado

-Scorpi… no hablamos de regalos

-aun así, me diste algo…

-bueno… en realidad quería dártelo hace tiempo, es algo significativo

-mi regalo también… cuídalo bien, Cassie

Lo abrió a prisa, curiosa por saber lo que tenía en sus manos y cuando abrió la cajita encontró un collar plateado con una gema rosada del tamaño de una gragea de colores, era pálida y con la cadena que podía esconderse fácilmente en su camisa, le miro sorprendida y emocionada. El rubio sonrió antes de ayudarla a deslizarlo por su cuello, tocando su piel pálida cuando lo abrocho en su espalda. Le dijo que abriera su regalo y obedeció, deslizo el objeto fuera de la bolsa hasta su mano, era un viejo reloj de plata, pero cuando lo abrió seguía funcionando perfectamente

-era de mi abuelo… bueno en realidad no lo era, pero me gustaría creer que si

\- ¿Cómo?

-te explicare... mi abuela me enseño que los muggles no eran malos, ella se había enamorado de un soldado… se fue a la guerra cuando ella estaba en último año en Hogwarts aquí era donde se reunían, la medalla que usamos de traslador era del soldado… él le regalo su reloj, murió en combate… el corazón de mi abuela se llenó de dolor, se fue a América para olvidar, solo se casó por que sus padres la comprometieron… ella solo amo a un hombre y me dijo que se lo diera a quien considerara especial para mí, no sé si a esto se refería, pero creo que tu Scorpius… deberías tenerlo

-Cassie-se sonroja- esto es muy preciado, no puedo tenerlo

-eres preciado para mí, y esto también, es obvio que deben estar juntos-dijo riendo

-entonces no puedes devolverme el collar

\- ¿Qué?... por qué iba a…

-era de mi madre, fue la primera cosa que mi padre compro con su primer pago en el ministerio, algo pequeño, no brillante, una de las gemas de los muggles como el cuarzo… pero creo que es impresionante, como aquel pequeño objeto puede significar tanto

-Scorpi…

-consérvalo, te queda ese color…

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose nerviosos el uno del otro hasta que llego una carta con la lechuza del rubio, esta se había metido por una pequeña escotilla que tenía la casa y dejo caer la carta entre ambos, con el nombre escrito del rubio. Conocía muy bien esa letra, era de Albus. Se quedó mirándole curioso hasta que decidió abrirla, salió disparada una bolita de luz que avanzo hacia arriba y exploto dejando aparecer un muérdago flotante, se quedaría ahí suspendido si no se besaban

Bajo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos achocolatados, con los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas coloradas, movió su cabello que ocultaba parte de sus ojos sin quitarle la mirada de encima, se movió torpemente hasta ella mientras que esta soltaba una risita. No era como el imaginaba, que la tomaría entre sus brazos y la besaría acariciando su delicado cuerpo, pero ella estaba riéndose. Pensó en levantarse y ocultar su sonrojo, pero sintió las manos de la pelinegra sobre su pecho mirándole atentamente. Se deslizo silenciosa y se acercó hasta sus labios, roso los labios del rubio lentamente antes de intensificar el beso. Sintió aquellos cálidos labios moverse con los suyos, deslizo lentamente su lengua por ellos pidiendo entrar hasta su cálida boca. Se escuchó una pequeña explosión del muérdago desaparecer, pero ninguno presto atención, aquel beso parecía eterno y a pesar de ser intenso ninguno se movió de su lugar.

Se separaron en busca de aire, tratando de mantener a raya la emoción y el sonrojo de sus rostros, buscando palabras que describieran lo que habían experimentado ambos.

\- ¿p-probaste la tarta? -dijo ella nerviosa- ¡v-vamos come!

Ella nerviosa tomo un poco del glaseado y se lo comió, miro al rubio y este se acercó intrépido y robo un beso de sus labios, acaricio su espalda y su cintura antes de soltarle

-esta… delicioso


	4. Chapter 4

Despertó tranquilo, con una sensación cálida en el pecho, se había quedado dormido en el sofá, pero no importaba, desvió la mirada y ahí estaba ella despierta mirando las llamas de fuego arder en la leña. Ella se movió lentamente para levantare, pero él le rodeo con sus brazos, acariciando su cintura, beso su cuello y la hizo temblar

-buenos días…-dijo el casi como un ronroneo

-buenas tardes, señor Malfoy-dijo riendo- no quería despertarte

-no importa si lo hacías o no, estoy soñando incluso ahora

\- ¿Por qué dice eso? -dijo riendo

-porque estás aquí, a mi lado-toma su rostro- me gustas mucho Casiopea… esa es una verdad que trasciende mis sueños

\- ¿te habían dicho que tienes un don con la palabra? pareciera que has pensado esas palabras con tanta dedicación a pesar de que parecen espontaneas

-es la verdad

-también me gustas Scorpius… pero creo que no es bueno para ti estar conmigo

-oh por favor, estamos bien, vamos despacio ¿sí? -dijo robando un beso de sus labios-nadie tiene que saber, claro excepto…

-Albus-interrumpió riendo

Se pasaron los días juntos paseando por la cuidad y lugares cercanos, esperando para luego de que terminara las vacaciones volver a Hogwarts. No habían decidió que hacer, pero ambos se habían centrado en disfrutar uno del otro lo más posible, caricias iban y venían y no tenía ni un poco de reparo en regalárselas entre ellos.

Esa noche era año nuevo, ambos se prepararon, el plan de ella era que pasarían el comienzo del nuevo año en las calles de Londres cerca del London Eye, tenían una cesta con algunos dulces y champaña para brindar juntos esa noche.

La pelinegra apareció en la sala con un vestido azulado con las mangas largas y con pantimedias negras y botas, con el cabello en un bollo. El rubio solo se le quedo mirando embobado antes de abrazarla y besarle

-estas manchándote de labial Scorpi

\- ¿eso que importa?

-importa-dijo riendo antes de limpiarle la boca- ¿vamos?

El asintió, se pusieron sus abrigos y caminaron tomados de la mano por las calles de Londres, moviéndose entre la multitud hasta que encontraron un lugar en la orilla del rio Támesis. Miraban expectantes que saliera el primer destello en el cielo. El la agarro de la cintura y la meció lentamente mientras se escuchaba musica de fondo, unas canciones que ella siempre tarareaba, el mismo cantante siempre desde que la conoció.

-Cassie-dijo abrazándole- estos han sido los días más felices en mucho tiempo

\- ¿a qué viene eso? -dijo curiosa

-tenía ganas de decírtelo… el hechizo que usas para dejarme notas, creo que sería mucho mejor que lechuzas ¿no?... así podremos escribirnos seguido

-te gusta escribir ¿cierto? -dijo ella riendo- ok entonces así será ¿aun así nos veremos?

-obviamente y tratemos de mantener el contacto a raya cuando estemos con Albus, el… desde Delphini… le cuesta encontrar la chica que le guste, pero quien sabe, se ha escrito bastante con una chica de nuestra casa

Siguieron moviéndose al son de la musica, trompetas y platillos sonando a lo lejos, era quien ella decía Frank Sinatra, bueno, una imitación tocaba en las calles. Le encantaba y a él en parte también, aunque no como ella que se sabía casi todas las letras.

El primer destello encendió el cielo acompañado de un fuerte sonido, se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos antes de besarse, la levanto y la hizo girar aun con sus labios juntos antes de volver a mirarle. La chica desvió levemente la mirada para distinguir que a unos metros había un hombre de pie mirándoles, de cabellera rubia larga, lo conocía, había escuchado innumerables historias de él, Lucius Malfoy. En una abrir y cerrar de sus ojos desapareció y miro al rubio que seguía con una sonrisa, pero apenas noto la mirada confusa y curiosa de la pelinegra se preocupo

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-nada… creí … olvídalo debió ser mi imaginación-dijo sonriente- ¿Qué te pareció?

-los muggles si se saben divertir… mucha gente me ha saludado… ¿quieres volver a casa?

Ella asintió y se movieron entre las calles hasta llegar a casa, se quitaron los abrigos y él se quedó mirando la silueta de la pelinegra. Busco sus labios rodeándola con sus brazos alzándola mientras ella le abrazaba por el cuello, deslizando sus dedos por la cabellera rubia del chico. La atrapo en la pared arrinconándola, bajo por su cuello haciendo que ella soltara suspiros ahogados mientras que apretaba su camisa entre sus dedos fuertemente aguantando aquella sensación abrazadora que le invadía. Se Movieron al sofá, él se dejó caer pesadamente y la pelinegra se sentó sobre el con sus piernas a cada lado, volvió a besarle apasionadamente mientras este acariciaba delicadamente su figura

-Cassie…-susurro entre suspiro- detente…

-pero si no quieres, Scorpi… no quieres que me detenga-dijo antes de besar su cuello

-Casiopea… después no puedes volver atrás…

-Scorpius-se detiene y le mira- no quiero volver atrás… no contigo, solo seguir adelante… ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? -dijo nerviosa- implica riesgo

-pero contigo no hay riesgo… contigo me siento a salvo-dijo tomando su rostro- no tengas miedo, que jamás me arrepentiré de lo que pasamos en estas 4 paredes

Ella volvió a besarle lenta y apasionadamente, se sentían seguros y lo que paso esa noche solo les aseguro que se pertenecían entre ellos. Que, a pesar de los problemas de sus casas, de sus familias aun así podían tenerse entre ellos y así mismo.

El rubio alzo la cabeza adormilada, estaba en el cuarto donde ella dormía, observo un poco el lugar para ver a la mujer a su lado acostada boca abajo con su pálida espada desnuda, beso su tersa piel cuando escucho la puerta golpeándose. Le tomo desprevenidos vistió a prisa y corrió a la puerta, abrió y se encontró con su amigo que se acercó y le abrazo, estaba bastante perplejo y vio al padre de este mirándole curioso

-parece que estuviste en una buena fiesta Scorpius-hablo el de lentes

-solo fue una pequeña reunión, señor Potter, nada que no me deje pasear con mi amigo por Londres

-así espero-sonrió- diviértete Albus ¿tomaran el tren mañana?

-sí señor, apenas tomemos el tren le recordare a Albus enviarle una lechuza

-Albus puede hacerlo solo-dijo con el ceño fruncido- nos vemos papá ahora puedo hacerlo solo

Cerraron la puerta y su amigo se apresuró en contar sus vacaciones y los regalos que le habían dado sus hermanos, también le entrego uno que le había enviado su abuela, una bufanda verdosa que hacia juego con la que tenía el pelinegro. Siguió hablando mientras su amigo trataba de contarle lo que sucedió hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro y lo detuvo de los brazos

-puedes esperarme dos segundos para que vayamos por algo para el desayuno, ahí una buena panadería a dos calles de aquí, dos segundos Albus

\- ¿y Cass?

-solo dos segundos, luego todo lo que quieras


	5. Chapter 5

-gracias por el muérdago, por cierto, Albus-dijo mientras cargaba algunas bolsas

\- ¿hum? -hablo antes de morder una dona- fue James, yo solo escribí para que no sospecharas

-tendré que agradecerle luego, entonces

-espera…. ¿funciono?

-oh Albus, funciono mejor de lo que tú o James piensas

-espera… ¿tú y ella…?

-no pude resistirme a ella Albus-suspira- es tan abrumadora

-así que Malfoy y la adoradora… vaya ¿qué dirá tu padre? -suspira- ¿qué dirán en la casa? -dijo riendo

-créeme que nada me importa menos, bueno mi padre sí, pero ella es la chica ¿sabes?

-la chica…- suspira- vaya te pego muy duro… más que con Rose

-mucho más… y es por eso que sé que lo estropeare

-no seas idiota Scor…-suspira- Cass es perfecta para ti, lo se … por cierto, salí ayer con Lizzy Davis

\- ¿y?

-bueno nos besamos antes de despedirnos, estoy pensando escribirle-suspira- espero que se lleve bien con Cass… seria aburrido si no fuéramos amigos

-estoy seguro que todo irá bien-dijo palmeándole el hombro

Volvieron a casa y la mujer ya estaba despierta, ordenando algunas cosas y preparando el desayuno, de una cacerola se deja escapar un atrayente aroma que seguramente sería su almuerzo luego. Dudo en acercarse a ella enseguida con la presencia de su amigo, pero le sonrió tan abiertamente que no importaba no poder tocarla.

Pasaron la tarde paseando en Londres y volvieron a casa para ver algunas películas comiendo golosinas, ellos jugaban una partida de naipes explosivos mientras que la pelinegra estaba con la nariz metida en un libro.

-tu casa es grandiosa, Cass-dijo el pelinegro

-bueno era de mi abuela, a ella le encantaba Londres, le recordaba New york de alguna manera

\- ¿tu abuela es americana? -preguntaron curiosos

-mi abuela viajo hasta aquí solo para asistir a Hogwarts, mi madre es de Ilvermorny, mi padre por otro lado era de Beauxbatons, ambos trabajan en el ministerio, concertaron su matrimonio hace tiempo

\- ¿es normal eso en tu familia? -preguntó el rubio- ya sabes… arreglar los matrimonios

-descuida-dijo riendo- ellos prometieron a mi abuela que no lo harían conmigo

-diablos, llevan unos días saliendo y ya piensas en casarte Scor-dijo su amigo riendo

-s-solo estoy preocupado

Por la mañana temprano ellos ya estaban sobre el tren y se quedaron en un compartimiento que por suerte habían encontrado vacío, la chica aun metida en su libro mientras los otros charlaban cuando de repente apareció uno de los jugadores de quidditch de Slytherin buscando al rubio, se disculpó con ambos y se fue siguiendo a su compañero. La pelinegra soltó un suspiro y miro al Potter que tenía la vista pegada en la ventana, tocio un poco hasta que le prestó atención, miro la puerta y dijo a prisa

-vi al abuelo de Scor en el año nuevo

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sobresaltado

-shh-le hizo una señal para que bajara el tono- no quería decirle a Scorpi … no quería que se pusiera nervioso

\- ¿su abuelo… el mortífago? -dijo en un susurro

-supongo que es el único abuelo que tiene que reconocería con facilidad-suspira- ¿crees que es peligroso?

-bueno, peligroso es ¿no?

-mi padre es un … hijo de muggles, soy mestiza… ¿cómo crees que se ve eso? -dijo cubriéndose los ojos- si no me mata su padre lo hará su abuelo

-él te defenderá, no le importará nada ¿lo sabes? -le sujeta el hombro- también te estaré cuidando

-yo no sé de la guerra Albus… no tuve nada que ver-se cubre los ojos- he leído historia moderna, pero no puedo entender aun… ¿cómo pueden matar a alguien solo porque no es como ellos?

-la historia muggles es parecida, lo sabes

-causar la muerte de alguien, para mí no tiene sentido-suspira

-ve a cambiarte Cass, tus amigas te van a estar esperando

Se fue entristecida del compartimiento, ella estaba metiéndose en un mundo de odio mucho más oscuro de lo que imagino, la historia de los Malfoy era una cosa aterradora para ella, pero a sus ojos Scorpius no parecía para nada como describían los libros a su familia.

El gran comedor parecía rebosar de personas y del bullicio que estas producían, el rubio mientras buscaba con la mirada a la pelinegra en Ravenclaw, pero al parecer no la vería pronto, esperaba encontrársela en Alquimia o Pociones donde podrían hablar, aunque fueran solo unas palabras.

El rubio se levantó a prisa, despertó a su amigo animado, se arregló y salió con la bufanda tejida hacia el gran comedor para sentarse en medio de los de Slytherin buscando con la vista a la mujer, pero nada, así que apenas llegó la hora salió a su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras con su amigo. No la encontró por ningún lado, estaba ansioso por verla, pero su amigo el detuvo un momento

-no ha visto a sus amigos de Ravenclaw, dale tiempo

-lo sé-suspira- tengo entrenamiento… nos vemos al rato

Se fue al campo de entrenamiento tratando de dejar en paz sus pensamientos, volar en su escoba le hacía sentir libre y en paz, despejaba su mente de cualquier pensamiento oscuro que llegara hasta él.

A la hora de su periodo libre se paseó por el castillo buscando a la pelinegra hasta que la vio saliendo de la biblioteca, se miraron un momento y caminaron juntos en silencio con una sonrisa cómplice hasta el patio medio. El la ayudo a subir al árbol entre las ramas se sentaron lado a lado compartiendo una sonrisa, estaba temerosa y sujetaba, pero el apretó su mano dándole la seguridad suficiente para mantenerse a unos metros del suelo

\- ¿Qué tal tus amigas?

-bueno, tenían mucho que contar ¿el quidditch?

-relajante como siempre… hey Cassie

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿estás bien? -dijo curioso

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-pareces distante… solo, no es que quiera que…

-entiendo-dijo riendo- lo siento solo estoy nerviosa, a mí ya me molestan… pero tu…

-también me molestan, créeme que me digan que salgo con la adoradora no sumara algo significativo

-eso no eso …-suspira-sono muy mal ¿sabes?

-lo se… lo siento

-si tu padre se entera… tu familia…

-no tiene por qué decirme nada, estoy seguro de que mi padre estará feliz de que haya conocido a una mujer tan formidable como tú-besa su mano- no me hagas subir hasta tus labios, Casiopea

-eres un halagador -dijo riendo

Se acercó hasta él y robo un rápido beso de sus labios, corto y preciso, pero a él no le pareció suficiente, busco de nuevo la boca de la pelinegra abrazándola mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Deseaba más de ella, pero tenía que mantener la calma, estaban aún en la escuela, pero le quedaba menos de un año para poder hacer lo que quisiera. Soltó sus suaves labios y lanzó una sonrisa mientras ella estaba de mil colores, se rio levemente antes de besar su frente. La ayudo a bajar y tomo los libros de ella antes de entrelazar su mano

-cuéntale a tu padre primero-dijo soltando delicadamente su mano- al menos que sepa, me deja más tranquila

\- ¿por qué te preocupa tanto?

-sé que en este lado del charco eso es importantes, la familia Malfoy, Black, Potter, Weasley… no son cualquier cosa… quiero comenzar esto con el pie derecho…

-eres exigente, Holmes-sonríe- y creo que no me gustaría si no fuera así

Se volvió para mirar que no había nadie cerca y se acercó a sus labios, corto pero apasionada antes de seguir caminado acompañándola hasta la puerta de la torre de Ravenclaw donde un cuadro le miraba expectante. Pero solo vio al joven entregarle los libros y despedirse con una sonrisa, ella pronuncio la clave para entrar y se metió aprisa por la sala común, miro a sus compañeros, pero siguió de prisa a su cuarto donde sus amigas estaban hablando

-hey Cassie-dijo una pelirroja- te llego una carta

\- ¿una carta? -dijo curiosa antes de mirarla- no tiene nombre, solo el mío encima

\- ¿tienes un admirador? -dijo una rubia

-oh por dios ¡cállate Marie! -dijo la pelinegra sonrojado- yo no tengo algo como eso

-claro que no -dijo una de cabello pelirrojo- tienes un Malfoy

-oh tienes razón Laurie-hablo la rubia- ¡pero vamos Cassie!

Estaba curiosa de quien era la carta, la saco a prisa y solo vio unas palabras escritas de forma irregular y violenta "no te acerques a él, sangre sucia" luego esta comenzó a arder rápidamente quemando las manos de la pelinegra antes de solo volverse cenizas. La pelirroja se apresuró y con su barita comenzó a mojar las manos de ella, pero las llamas hechas con la magia dejaban una herida que costaba curar con simple agua. Todas miraron curiosas e impactadas, pero la herida solo crecía y se veía más desastrosa.

Se apuraron a la enfermería y dejaron que madame Pomfrey la curara, ya era de noche así que la dejaron en la enfermería para que revisaran las heridas por la mañana mientras que en su mente solo se mantenía las claras palabras de la carta y sabía exactamente de quien eran.


	6. Chapter 6

-señorita Holmes

-profesora le juro… que no sé de qué se trato

-sus compañeras dejaron claro que alguien le envió una carta y esta se incendió… y me dejaron claro que decía la carta-hablo Mcgonagall comprensiva

-le juro que no se quien fue, la letra a pesar de clara parecía poco personal…profesora seguro que solo fue una mala broma, ya sabe cómo se refieren a mi

-tus padres están preocupados, incluso pensaron en trasladarte a Ilvermorny

-no se preocupe estaré bien

\- ¡Cassie!

Se escuchó al inicio de pasillo, la puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar ver al rubio preocupado, que a pesar de los regaños de madame Pomfrey entro corriendo hasta la cama donde la pelinegra estaba sentada. La abrazo fuertemente y luego tomo su rostro, bajo hasta a sus manos vendadas que aun irradiaban algo de calor, preocupado balbuceo algunas palabras antes de notar que la directora le estaba mirando con una ceja alzada

\- ¡p-profesora! -dijo sorprendido

\- sí que es una sorpresa, joven Malfoy

\- ¡s-solo somos amigos! -dijo sonrojado

-siga repitiéndose eso

-profesora, madame Pomfrey dijo que descansara hoy… que en la tarde volviera a mi dormitorio-comento la pelinegra

-entonces le dejo al cuidado de madame Pomfrey y del joven Malfoy… hablaremos esta noche en mi oficina

Espero que la directora desapareciera para abrazarla nuevamente, podía sentir claramente el olor a ceniza en ella, sus manos en especial la izquierda tardarían varias semanas para volver a verse como antes. Acaricio suavemente sus manos sobre los vendajes, una poción mantenía el dolor a raya. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazo antes de besar su cabeza, el trato de buscar sus ojos, pero ella simplemente le evito

-puedes… hablar cuando quieras, Cassie

-bueno era una broma, no como James o Fred solían hacerlo, sino algo bastante más cruel que eso, descuida la próxima vez tendré más cuidado-sonrió levemente

-oh eres una mala mentirosa, Holmes-suspira- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

-no quiero problemas Scorpi, enserió

\- ¿Qué decía? -ella desvió la mira- Cassie ¿que decía la carta?… ¿por qué se quemó?

\- "aléjate de él, sangre sucia"-dijo mirándole seria- te dije que esto nos traería problemas

-mi padre no fue, lo juro

-Scorpi… no tentemos nuestra suerte

\- ¿fue mi abuelo?

-Scorpius-desvía la mirada- por favor… será mejor que vuelvas a Slytherin ¿sí? Estaré bien

-Cassie-le abraza- lo lamento tanto -se esconde en su cuello-te protegeré lo prometo incluso de mi familia

-no valgo tanto…-se aleja y le mira

-lo vales Cassie… déjame solo déjame arreglar esto ¿sí? confía en mi… por favor… hablare con mi padre y si es necesario con mi abuelo, te protegeré

-Scorpius-suspira- no puedo decirte que no-la abraza fuertemente

La noticia del ataque de la mujer no pasó desapercibida para nadie y en todas las clases salían comentarios sobre la adoradora y que los mortífagos estaban volviendo por los mestizos e hijos de muggles. El Potter se quedó tranquilo al menos no había dicho nada de que estaba con su amigo, eso sí que hubiera revolucionado la escuela y todo el mundo mágico, un Malfoy con una mestiza.

El rubio corrió a prisa buscando a la directora, paso cualquiera que le detuviera hasta la oficina, se detuvo de golpe al verla contemplando el cuadro de su antecesor con nostalgia, pero su mirada cambio a una tranquila cuando vio al rubio agitado esperando hablar.

Comenzó a hablar aprisa, no tuvo reparo en contar lo de su abuelo, en lo que había sucedido con la mujer y todo lo que le pareciera competente a lo relaciono con ella.

-tendré que llamar a tu padre para preguntarle de esto, mientras el ministerio lo mantendrá como una broma que salió mal… descuida la señorita Holmes está a salvo en el castillo

-espero que la ministra Granger se encargue de esto-suspira- no podría soportar que algo malo le sucediese

-aun así, preocupa tener cuidado joven Malfoy, tu abuelo era un poderoso mortífago, muy fiel al señor tenebroso, enviare de inmediato que alguien avise a tu padre, te llamare cuando debas venir

-gracias profesora

Volvió a la enfermería para ver a la pelinegra metida en un libro, varios compañeros le habían enviado regalos, pero al parecer no había querido mover ninguno de ellos, se acero hasta ella y le quedo mirando en silencio atento. Bajo el libro y se acercó a él para chocar su frente con este, lanzo un suspiro y dejo escapar un sollozo, estaba aterrada. La rodeo con sus brazos y la apretujo levemente mientras ella se escondía en su cuello, sus manos temblaban y apretaban su ropa tímidamente.

Escucharon una voz aclarándose cerca de ellos, se sorprendieron y se separaron de golpe para ver a un alto rubio que tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, tez pálida con ropas oscuras. Se sentó en la cama de junto, curioso por la pequeña chica con la nariz sonrojada que se limpió los ojos a prisa con la su manga tratando de mantener la calma mientras Scorpius tomaba su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, papá?

-la profesora me conto lo que sucedió, lamento que mi familia te cause problemas Casiopea

-oh no… digo no podría asegurar…-Scorpius le mira- sabía lo que podía suceder

-padre por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda

-iré a hablar con mi padre, le comentare a Granger y a Potter en el ministerio el problema que causa mi padre, tendrá que ir a Azkaban

-no quiero causar problemas-dijo ella- no con una suposición

-tienes una poción entre las cosas que te enviaron embotellada como jugo de calabaza

-lo había notado… al parecer alguien me trata de incapacitar pero no sabe que soy de Ravenclaw ni que soy buena en pociones

-Scorpius me conto muy poco de ti en sus cartas… solo dijo que eras muy importante

-p-padre-dijo sonrojado

-puede preguntar lo que quiera señor Malfoy-dijo tranquila- no tengo nada que ocultarle

-Scorpius, danos un minuto

Se negó varias veces hasta que ella le dijo que estaría bien, sabía que le preguntaría sobre su familia, que esto no iría bien, quizás incluso incitaría a su abuelo a atacarla, tenía miedo de lo que diría. A la salida de la enfermería se encontró con su amigo que le sujeto el hombro y que venía acompañado de su prima que miraba seria al rubio, estaba tan nervioso que podía ver su cuerpo sacudirse levemente.

\- ¿esta ella bien?

\- ¿Rose? -dijo el pelinegro mirándole asombrado- ¿Qué te importa a ti?

-que te sorprendes tanto Albus-dijo molesta- ella es de nuestra clase de pociones, solo quería saber que sucedía

-gracias Rose-dijo el rubio- ella esta sanado, lento, pero se pondrá bien

-te vez muy acongojado solo por tu amiga Malfoy

-oh por dios Rose-dijo molesto el Potter- no te metas en esto

-está bien Albus… tienes razón Rose, ella es mi novia-sonríe levemente- descuida Albus, de alguna manera se terminaría sabiendo y el único requisito que tenía para formalizar era para que mi padre sepa la verdad

La pelirroja se quedó asombrada de lo que había dicho hasta que escucho la voz de él padre del rubio dentro, este se metió a prisa y le quedo mirando, la chica se estaba riendo alegre, dio un suspiro de alivio. Se acercó y se encontró con los ojos de su padre que tenía una mirada tranquila, le tomo el hombro y le sonrió levemente antes de desaparecer.

Miro a la chica que estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, con la cara sonriente y tranquila a pesar del dolor que podía sentir debido a sus heridas, le llamo para que se acercara y se sentó a su lado nervioso, tomo sus manos y ella hizo una leve mueca de dolor, la poción se estaba desvaneciendo. Subió por los brazos de ella hasta su cuello y le sujeto acariciándole, busco su boca lentamente asustado, pero ella dio un pequeño salto para encontrarse con sus labios


	7. Chapter 7

-una fiesta de San Valentín ¿de verdad? -dijo ella curiosa

\- ¡vamos Cassie! -dijo su compañera animada- será divertido, la directora quiere tener un ambiente más festivo en la escuela… un poco más de diversión, para dejar atrás la edad oscura, en la que parece que aun vivimos

-a veces parece que si-suspira

-además seguro que tu pseudo-novio te invita

-quedamos en dejarlo en secreto al menos unos meses más, hasta afianzar bien la relación, no es para que le digas así Laurie

-al menos ustedes volvieron a… tu sabes

\- ¿claro que no! -dijo sonrojada- ¿Dónde en diablos haríamos eso?

-ya sabes… ahí lugares, la sala de menesteres por ejemplo… seguro que aparece un lugar bastante "acogedor" para ambos

-solo aparecerá si de verdad lo necesito, no lo necesito-dijo sonrojada

-si claro-dijo riendo

Una semana para la fiesta y ya comenzaban a llegar los paquetes con trajes y vestidos, en su cuarto colocados estaban en fila los vestidos que ella y sus amigas ocuparían, todos de diferentes colores. Alzo la mirada hasta el suyo, azul oscuro con pequeños cristales que se acomodaban en su pecho y abdomen que se esparcían por la falda como el cielo estrellado. Estaba pensativa mientras tenía su cuaderno sobre sus piernas cruzadas en su cama, miro por la ventana y vio una pequeña ave de papel volar hacia ella y se dejó caer sobre su cuaderno, la desdoblo con su varita y la leyó rápidamente antes de hacerla desaparecer rompiéndose rápidamente. Se levantó a prisa y salió por el corredor, escaleras abajo hasta el patio medio, miro para todos lados hasta que vio otra ave de papel, la siguió hasta el árbol y se encaramo rápidamente para encontrarse con el rubio escondido entre las ramas y hojas del árbol

-estaba pensando Cassie…

-no me digas-dijo riendo

-enserio -suspira- vamos al baile juntos, lo mereceremos

\- ¿qué cosa?

-tener un momento juntos, la ministra ya tiene todo arreglado con mi abuelo, los aurores están más atentos que nunca, lo tiene vigilado constantemente, podemos confiarnos un poco

\- ¿estás seguro? -el asintió animado- ¿y Albus va a ir con Lizzy Davis? -volvió a asentir- ¿seguro?

-por favor, Cassie-dijo besando su mano- se mi pareja

\- Scorpi… sabes que lo soy-dijo riendo- de acuerdo iremos juntos

-te esperare a las 8 en la entrada de la torre de Ravenclaw ¿sí?

Llego la noche de la fiesta, las clases habían terminado temprano y el rubio se dio un largo baño luego del entrenamiento de quidditch, subió animado para ver el traje que le había dejado su padre, uno completamente negro con una corbata gris plateada, se acomodó su corbata y se miró al espejo por enésima vez ante la mirar de su amigo que se reía solamente de él.

-es tu novia, Scor

-lo sé, eso me pone más nervioso-dijo acomodándose del cuello de la camisa- todos sabrán que la amo

\- ¿la amas?

-si-dijo sonrojado- ella es la chica ¿crees que tu padre sabía que tu madre era la indicada?

-no cuando la conoció al menos, fue un poco mucho después

-mi padre dice que lo supo apenas supo su nombre… creo que lo mismo me paso

-eres un enamoradizo-dijo riendo

El solo sonrió más confiado, se acercaba la hora de encontrarse en la entrada de la torre, vio a muchas personas pasearse, las jóvenes se paseaban con sus vestidos coloridos y los hombres con trajes oscuros caminado emocionado hasta el gran comedor que se había decorado especial para la ocasión. Busco en su bolsillo el reloj plateado para mirar la hora, elegantemente retrasada, bueno solo dos minutos, pero estaba tan ansioso que solo esperaba escuchar su melodiosa voz de la pelinegra. Pasaron diez minutos y el comenzaba a asustarse ¿y si alguien le había hecho daño? ¿o la había raptado? pensaba en como correr en medio del gran comedor para avisarle a Mcgonagall sin causar tanto alboroto, pero nada parecía completamente correcto. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se volvió de inmediato, ahí estaba ella mirándole, dejando relucir sus ojos achocolatados, cubierta por aquel vestido que simulaba el cielo estrellado y con el cabello en ondas recogido en un bollo algo caído, le quedo mirando curiosa

\- ¡Cassie! -dijo abrazándola

-l-lamento la tardanza Scorpi-dijo sonrojada

-estaba preocupado-le mira- perdona no quise arrugar tu vestido… estas hermosa

-gracias-le sujeta del brazo- estas muy guapo, sabes… aunque no como en año nuevo

\- ¿quién podría olvidar el año nuevo? -dijo sonrojado- la mejor noche de mi vida

-la mejor de tu vida hasta ahora

Se movieron hasta el gran comedor donde todos le miraban curiosos y murmuraban una que otra palabra, el rubio le guio hasta la pista y deslizo su mano hasta la de ella, luego agarro delicadamente su cintura acercándole hasta el, se encontró con sus ojos y comenzó a moverse con ella. Siguieron bailando vals los primeros bailes hasta que cambio el ritmo de la noche a uno más agitados, musica moderna y fue cuando decidieron dar un respiro, caminaron hasta las escaleras donde se sentaron lado a lado sujetando sus manos, compartiendo una que otra palabra ante la atenta mirada de todos

-sé que te gusta la musica más calmada-dijo tomando su rostro

-todavía queda noche, seguro luego se pondrá más calmado

-viste la cara de todos-dijo lanzando una risita- se impresionan con facilidad

-bueno… -le mira seria- había alguien mirándote muy serio

\- ¿Quién?

-Rose…

\- ¿y?

\- ¿no crees que es algo raro? -dijo nerviosa- quizás si le gustabas

-que importa-dijo antes de besarla- solo me importas tu

\- ¿seguro?

-si… Casiopea-vuelve a besarla- solo hay una mujer para mi

-Scorpi eres un romántico-dijo riendo-pero todos nos están mirando

-este es mi último año, el tuyo también, ya nada importa

Volvió a unir sus labios con ella, pero esta vez se quedó con ellos un momento, saboreando aquellos delicados labios con el sabor a fresa que tenía, no le importaba mancharse, ni despeinarse ni nada de eso, solo quería sentir un poco de ella. Se separó un poco agitada y sonrojada antes de lanzarse a sus brazos apretujándole

-Scorpi-dijo sujetando su rostro

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-te amo…

\- ¿hum? -dijo curioso- creí que dijiste…

-te amo Scorpius Malfoy

-y yo a ti Casiopea Holmes-dijo sujetándole fuertemente en un abrazo- no sabes…

\- ¿cuánto esperaste para decírmelo? -dijo riendo- eres un romántico, lo sabía… lamento tardarme en decírtelo

-me gusta ser el romántico, es más divertido sorprenderte-se levanta- ¿volvemos?

-volvamos-dijo tomando su mano- también me gusta que seas el romántico, creo que no podría con la presión…

Volvieron a bailar juntos, caricias iban y venían sin importar que sus compañeros mirasen, sabían que palabras iban a escuchar, pero no le importaba absolutamente nada, se estaban divirtiendo con los compañeros de cuarto de Scorpius y las compañeras de Casiopea. Ya era tarde y el salón comenzaba a despejarse, era hora de volver a la cama. Entrelazo su mano con la pelinegra y caminaron tranquilos por el castillo, ante la mirada de los cuadros y fantasmas, de sus compañeros e incluso de algunos maestros. La dejo no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches y luego irse a la torre de Slytherin. Se dejó desplomar en la cama contento ante la ceja alzada de su amigo que a pesar de todo también tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

-tienes razón el amor no es tan malo-dijo el pelinegro

\- ¿Qué te dije? era cosa de tiempo, Albus

-pero… sabes que escuche… algo que no oía hace tiempo, Scor…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-el hijo de Voldemort y una adoradora de muggles… no importa cuantas veces lo oiga no deja de escucharse mal

-ni recuerdes ese tiempo-dijo riendo- no me importa

\- ¿y tu abuelo?

\- si sigue hablando de que me aleje de Cassie, el desaparece para mi… a todo esto ¿Qué te dice tu madre de Lizzy?

-está un poco preocupada, pero creo que es normal, es de Slytherin, aunque los demás lo aceptan bien o eso parece, viven aún preocupados como si la guerra fuera a regresar en cualquier momento-suspira- es un poco molesto, aunque ahora podre ver a Lizzy en el trabajo en el ministerio ¿ya decidiste que hacer?

-ya dijimos, aurores en el ministerio al menos en entrenamiento, hasta pensar bien que vamos a hacer luego, tu padre fue amable en ofrecerlo

\- ¿y Cassie?

-va a ser sanadora… va a estar en San Mungo practicando esperando que la dejen ahí

-podría ser fácilmente maestra de pociones, incluso tu

\- no me creo preparado, no ahora al menos… tu naciste para ser Auror Albus, eres rápido y sabes hechizos poderosos, los haces bien

-dejemos de hablar de algo tedioso


	8. Chapter 8

\- ¡Laurie! -dijo el rubio deteniéndola- ¿has visto a Cassie?

\- ¿Qué? ¿acaso tu no la viste?

\- ¿Cómo?

-no llego anoche, pensé que ya sabes, habían dado un paseo nocturno-dijo antes de cubrirse la boca- ¡oh no!

-a-antes que saques conclusiones, ve tu a la enfermería yo iré a la biblioteca

Varios de los amigos de la pareja buscaron incesantes a la chica por el castillo, pero era inútil y apenas la profesora Mcgonagall lo noto comenzó a buscar con el mapa del merodeador, además de avisar al ministerio. La chica había desaparecido totalmente de Hogwarts, no tardaron en aparecer los padres de ella con los polvos Flu, estaban preocupados y afligidos, el rubio podía notarlo con facilidad, ellos sabían que era su novio, pero no les gustaba nada que estuviera metida en la antigua guerra mágica

-les prometo que el ministerio está rastreando cualquier señal de Casiopea

-debimos dejarla en América-dijo la madre cubriéndose los ojos

\- ¡todo es culpa del hijo de Voldemort! -dijo el padre molesto- sabíamos que corría peligro aquí, pero además juntarse con esta escoria-dijo agarrándolo por la capa

\- ¡basta! -hablo Harry separándolos-tenemos a los mejores aurores siguiendo pistas de la chica

\- ¡sabía que iba a tener problemas juntándose con un Malfoy! -bramo molesto-seguro uno de tus amigos mortífagos la tiene bajo algún maleficio imperdonable, si es que ya no está muerta

-señor Potter-hablo el rubio-creo que sé dónde está… debemos ir… pero no creo que deba ir la ministra

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendida- ¿Por qué no?

-no le traerá buenos recuerdos…

Potter entendió de inmediato, le extendió el brazo para que se sujetara, iban a hacer una aparición, y tan solo un segundo antes Albus se sujetó del brazo de su amigo para ir hasta la antigua mansión Malfoy, en el medio del viejo salón seguía el candelabro que había dejado caer Dobby sobre Bellatrix. El rubio solo había ido un par de veces con su padre para recoger viejas cosas que le pertenecían a él, su padre no quería que sintiera la oscuridad de ese lugar.

Dieron un salto al ver aparecer a Draco en el lugar, su hijo corrió hasta su padre alarmado por la chica. Caminaron los 4 por la mansión buscando donde podría estar la pelinegra hasta que entraron al calabazo en la parte baja donde en un rincón estaba mal herida y inconsciente, con el vestido rasgado y su piel pálida de tonos morados. El rubio se acercó a prisa y la tomo entre sus brazos apretándola diciendo su nombre

-fueron mortífagos, los que quedan…

-ahí infiltrados en la escuela de nuevo Potter, no podían haberla sacado tan fácilmente si no fuera así

\- ¡vamos rápido! -bramo molesto Albus- se nota que ya no queda nadie aquí, la tuvieron más de 24 horas, suficiente para hacerle Crucio y borrarle la memoria

Se fueron a San Mungo donde la atendieron de inmediato, el rubio se lanzó a una silla cercana para notar que su ropa tenia sangre, la sangre de su amada novia. Se quedó con su amigo esperando noticias mientras los padres se mantenían en silencio esperando que la ministra apareciera. Los vio charlar a lo lejos pero no parecía prestar mucha atención hasta que noto a la ministra a su lado, miro a su padre que permanecía con el padre de Albus, los padres de la chica seguro seguían en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Cómo sabias?

-la estuvieron amenazando y a mí también, seguro que fue el… querían dejarle en su mente un recuerdo horrible vinculado conmigo

-la volveremos a llevar a Hogwarts, pondremos un hechizo de protección extra en el colegio no te preocupes

\- ¿y si perdió la memoria? -dijo triste

-descuida… si sabes tanto de historia como todos dicen, sabrás que se revertir ese hechizo

\- ¿lo haría?

-si… ustedes dos han demostrado que la guerra ya se acabó, Scorpius

-tía Hermione -dijo Albus-le estaremos contando cualquier cosa con cartas

-gracias Albus… ahora vuelvan al colegio, la trasladaremos en cualquier momento

Se quedó apoyado en la cama mirándola, esperando que en cualquier momento diera indicios de despertar, parecía que los ataques contra ella, la tortura había sido demasiado, no solo para ella, si no que parecía que habían retrocedido en el tiempo hasta una época oscura. El ministerio hacia lo que podía, trataban de mantener la calma además de tener a todos sus aurores investigando y buscando a Lucius Malfoy para investigarlo, ya que la madre de Draco se encontraba con él en una reunión con algunas de las pocas familias amigas que tenía la familia Malfoy. "un hombre con una capucha ocupo un Desmaius y se la llevo con una aparición" hablo el cuadro de la entrada de Ravenclaw, pero no era suficiente información como para acusar a alguien.

Madame Pomfrey lo miro, jamás pensó ver esos ojos en un Malfoy, total pena y melancolía por una persona, le dio una manta para que se quedara al lado de ella, esperando ansioso que despertara y digiera algunas cosas, de que alguna forma todo volviera a la normalidad

\- ¿se ha movido si quiera? -dijo Albus sentándose a su lado

-ni un milímetro

-ve a darte un baño… no despertara aun, según dijo el profesor Longbottom debía tomarle unas horas más aun, despertara esta noche, lo juro

Le sacudió el hombro hasta que finalmente acepto, dio un paso atrás y volvió a la casa de Slytherin, todos le miraban con compasión, tener que ver a la persona que amaba sufrir no era algo que quisieran vivir, Slytherin fue bastante compasivo con ambos incluso con algunas palabras de aliento. Habían enviado unos regalos que no abriría para nada hasta que llegara Mcgonagall a revisarlos que estuvieran limpios. Se dio una rápida ducha y vistió a prisa, fue por un bocadillo al gran comedor y volvió aun con el sándwich en sus manos hasta la enfermería donde vio a su amigo comiendo algunas grageas de colores

-sabes que podrían tener veneno

-no quisieron matarla, no la mataran ahora… solo quería recordarle que ella está metiéndose con un Slytherin

\- ¿Qué?

-no creo que haya sido tu abuelo, Scor… creo que fue alguien de nosotros, un Slytherin

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -dijo curioso

-solo piénsalo, quizás tu abuelo lo ayudo, pero… la hubiera matado, la hubiera hecho añicos, nunca temió matar a alguien, pero aquí… aquí se controlaron

-envíale una lechuza a la ministra… creo que tu suposición … creo que nadie la considero, solo piensan que los mortífagos siguen aquí-suspira

\- ¿y los padres de Cass? -pregunto el pelinegro

-la ministra es una buena política, le dejaran terminara el año, pero muy resguardada…

-oh ¿y que te dijeron a ti?

-creo que me odiaran el resto de la vida por ponerla en peligro-suspira-no me extrañarían que ella también me odie

\- ¡no lo hagas! -dijo con el ceño fruncido

-lo dejare en sus manos… pero entenderé si ella quiere terminar conmigo-busca el reloj y lo mira- no sabes cuánto la amo

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más el pelinegro indico a la chica que se comenzaba a remover, se quedó mirándola atenta mientras sus ojos castaños se abrían lentamente, comenzó a toser y el rubio le ofreció un poco de agua. El pelinegro se levantó a prisa para ir por la directora antes de dejarles solos. Él le miro entristecido antes de agarrar sus manos

-no sabes… cuanto te amo…-dijo con la voz rasposa y gastada

\- ¿Cassie? -dijo entre lágrimas- ¿me recuerdas?

-claro que si-dijo antes de toser- lamento preocuparte

La miro aun con los ojos llorosos, se acercó a ella y choco levemente su frente con la de ella dejando salir un ahogado sollozo antes de verla a ella sonriendo levemente mientras acariciaba con su cortada mano la pálida cara de Scorpius


	9. Chapter 9

\- eran al menos 3, ministra … no muy altos, no más que Scorpius o Albus, usaron Obscuro primero, no querían que supiera quien había sido… escuche voces, pero ninguna que reconociera, usaron Incendio en mis manos, aunque no les salió bien por qué no quemo como debería… también usaron… un maleficio bastante extraño, me corto las piernas, brazos… y parte de la cara, pero no les salió del todo bien, no entendí lo que dijeron, pero no salió como querían, estaban molestos

\- Sectumsempra-dijeron Draco y Harry a la vez

-buscaron en mi mente, buscaban algo… no sé qué era, usaron Legeremens…vieron muchos recuerdos míos con Scorpius… se detuvieron cuando llegaron a un exacto recuerdo y soltaron como si estuvieran… asqueados

\- ¿asqueados? ¿Qué clase de recuerdo? -dijo la ministra

-hum-desvía la mirada- creo que luego podemos hablar las dos de eso, pero era un recuerdo muy importante e intenso…-suspira -finalmente usaron… el maleficio cruciatus algún tiempo… no creo poder recordar cuanto… pero luego volvieron a repetir el proceso, unas tres veces, alguien me agarro del cabello un momento y me lo corto… eso es lo que recuerdo

\- ¿Quién crees que era?

\- ¿crees que era Lucius Malfoy? -dijo Potter

-no… al menos no creo que fuera el… creo que fue alguien de aquí, él era un mago experimentado, no hubiera fallado en nada, me hubiera matado desde el principio

\- ¿está segura? -dijo la ministra

-Casiopea-dijo el rubio mayor -no tienes que encubrirlo

-no lo hago-dijo tranquila- de verdad no creo que su padre sea capaz de hacerle daño a Scorpius...-baja la mirada

-bueno… comenzaremos una investigación en el colegio-dijo la ministra- mantendremos a Lucius aún bajo nuestra supervisión… descansa aun, tus heridas no sanaran rápido

-gracias

Los mayores se fueron dejando al rubio con la pelinegra solos en la enfermería esperando ambos decirse algo, tratando de averiguar cómo iniciar una dura conversación, ella le llamo por su nombre y él le miro entristecido, sabía que exactas palabras iba a decir el. Le abrazo fuertemente apretando su delgado y pálido cuerpo entre sus brazos, no quería que se le escapara de nuevo. Beso su frente y el dejo escapar un sollozo mientras la lagrimas se derramaban lentamente, ella busco su rostro y limpio delicadamente sus ojos mientras lanzaba una risita

-por favor no te rías-dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas

-estoy tan feliz…-dijo comenzando a derramar las lágrimas- pensé que ibas a dejarme… diciendo tonterías como que era peligroso

-no quiero dejarte, pero si es peligroso-dijo cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo-ayúdame Cass… que debo hacer

-no nos podemos separar-dijo entre lágrimas- ellos ganarían…

-pero tu vida… está corriendo peligro

-no vas a dejarme, Scorpius Malfoy-le mira seria- no te lo perdonaría jamás

-no me perdonaría que te pasara algo mal

-nos haremos fuertes ¿sí? -dijo con una leve sonrisa- nos cuidaremos el uno al otro

-tienes razón-le sujeta el rostro- pero más que nada… no podría vivir sin ti

Ella se encontró con sus grisáceos ojos, sintió que sus labios le habían tocado, pero no quería dejar de mirarla antes de sentir que acariciaba su mejilla, se dejó hundir por ese beso relajándose, cerrando los ojos al igual que el dejándose invadir por aquel cariñoso beso. Deseaba ese beso, un día desaparecida, dos días de búsqueda, dos días de reposo, cinco días sin verla era demasiado. La acaricio delicadamente, su piel seguía con manchas moradas y negras, cortes rojos y varias vendas cubrían su cuerpo, acaricio su cabello para dejar notar que su cabellera que antes llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda ahora con suerte tocaba sus hombros

\- ¿alguien sabía que te gustaban las chicas de cabello largo?

\- ¿a qué viene eso?

-es una pregunta… digo pudieron haber cortado dedos o le brazo completo ¿porque el cabello?

-oh… bueno Albus… Alex…. espera

\- ¿Alexander Roderick? -alza la ceja

-bueno nos conocemos desde primer año y…. oh no, él fue quien me dijo eras la adoradora… que me alejara de ti… pero el

-Scorpi… él sabía que yo salía contigo, antes que no vieran todos, esto fue planeado…

-tus amigas también

-insistieron mucho en que tú eras el amor de mi vida… pero si quieres le daremos una lista a la ministra… yo nunca le agrade, Scorpius

-lo sé, siempre hubo problemas, pero no pensé que sería capaz de hacerte daño…

\- ¿no te gustan las chicas de cabello corto?

-me gustas tú… corto, largo, ondulado o liso, delgada, corpulenta, de color o pálida como porcelana… eso no importa … ¿te sientes bien?

-mejor ahora… pero … oh por dios fue horrible-se cubre los ojos- me sentí invadida… fue la sensación más horrible de la vida

-ya estas mejor, lo juro… te protegeré Casiopea

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver al que pensaba que era su amigo sentado en la oficina diciéndole que su novia era una sangre sucia y que debió haberla matado con la primera oportunidad, que el ensuciaba su nombre de Malfoy metiéndose con una chica como ella. Él quería limpiar la escuela de la sangre sucia como lo había hecho antes los mortífagos y quería comenzar con cualquiera que alterara la casa Slytherin. El abuelo de Scorpius ni siquiera había hecho algo, solo le había comentado a su nieto que tuviera cuidado, cada vez, que había gente que quería hacerle daño a ambos, parecía una amenaza mas no era más que una advertencia. Paso una semana antes de que ella apareciera en Herbología con su uniforme, el cabello corto y con flequillo hacia un lado, algo desordenada, aun con cortes y manchas en su piel, algo susceptible a cualquier sonido fuerte y nerviosa por las miradas de sus compañeros

-es un real placer tenerla de vuelta, señorita Holmes, debo decir que solo un par de personas que resistan hechizos imperdonables

-es bueno… volver al fin, profesor Longbottom-sonrió tímidamente

El rubio estaba nervioso, aunque la escuela parecía más segura todos andaban con rumores de que volvería a repetirse la historia, volvería a atacar hijos de muggles a pesar de que los maestros repetían que situaciones así no volvería a ocurrir.

El rubio estaba en los últimos partidos de quidditch así que tenía que dejarla y eso le ponía nervioso, cada vez que se separaba a de ella pensaba que algo podría ocurrir. Esta tarde jugarían contra Hufflepuff y estaba lo bastante distraído como para que sus compañeros los regañaron incluso en la charla antes del partido. Todo se quedó en silencio cuando paso un ave de papel moviéndose entre los jugadores y aterrizar justo en las manos del rubio, se desplego y reconoció la letra de inmediato "te estoy viendo". Ahora parecía más calmado y confiado, su novia se había subido a las torres solo para verle jugar, había superado su miedo para verle jugar Quidditch.

Sintió el viento en su rostro y se movió alrededor del campo, hasta que la vio, estaba mirándole junto a Albus, estaba sonriendo animada, más que los últimos días al menos, se sentía tranquilo.

El partido fue rudo y emociónate, había ganado y ahora tenía su merecido premio, tener a la mujer entre sus brazos abrazándole fuertemente, estaba contenta por él riendo emocionada cuando se le acerco. Le hizo girar antes de bajarla y darle un corto beso.

-felicidades Scor-dijo su amigo dándole una palmada en la espalda

-bueno ya sabes, trabajo en equipo

-estuviste increíble Scorpi-dijo la chica- perdona tardarme tanto en venir

-descuida, sé que te da miedo

-creo que después del Crucio… no puedo asustarme tanto…-dijo dando un suspiro-estoy bien Scorpi no me mires con esos ojos

-es aterrador-dijo Albus- ¿seguro que estas bien Cass?... solo han pasado unos días…

-seguro-dijo antes de sonreír- me hare fuerte, lo prometo…


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¿estás bien, Casiopea?

-últimamente todos me preguntan eso, ministra-suspira- es difícil de responder con sinceridad

-es más fácil responder que si… ¿ya decidiste que hacer?

-pensaba ser sanadora

\- ¿pensabas?... no suenas nada segura

-tengo una mala sensación cada vez que veo una herida… o algo aso, ver el dolor… es recordar lo que me paso, pero planeo superarlo

\- ¿planeas superarlo?... no, no lo hagas

\- ¿Cómo?

-tu prueba salió perfecta… ven a trabajar conmigo

-no se sienta culpable, ministra…

-no es lastima, es una oportunidad, mi hija habla bien de ti… eres inteligente y práctica, Rose quiere ser sanadora e investigadora… tienes varias metas

-es muy ambiciosa y eso es asombroso, pero me temo que yo no tengo esa ambición impresionante que tiene Rose

-necesito a una ayudante, alguien que me acompañe, que sea lista y entienda de política, de magia y la interacción con los Muggles, tendrás que pasar por entrenamiento de Auror primero, pero a largo plazo podrías ser una consejera del ministerio, buena paga, no un mal horario

-lo pensare

Le sujeto el hombro, Hermione Granger conocía lo que era ser víctima de las burlas y la tortura solo por ser "menos pura". Tenía la intención de integrarla a su equipo no solo por su intelecto, sino también porque necesitaba jóvenes de metes abiertas. El otro que tenía considerado para trabajar con ella era su sobrino que además de tener una enorme habilidad para meterse en problemas tenia cierto ingenio para arreglar situaciones.

\- ¿Qué quería? -le dijo el rubio mirándole

-hablar sobre el futuro-dijo metida en su libro

-hum… ¿más concreto?

\- ¿hum? -le mira- lo siento Scorpi estoy distraída

\- ¿te sientes bien? -le toma la mano

-si seguro… solo hablamos de un puesto en el ministerio, lo estaba pensando, quiere que sea su ayudante

-sabes me llamaron para trabajar en el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas, realmente me interesa, quizás no nos veríamos en el trabajo, pero quien sabe… siempre me han gustado las criaturas mágicas, a pesar de que mi padre no le encantaban del todo

-hum, solo estoy pensándolo… -cierra el libro- solo queda un mes, ya debería estar decidida

-lo sé-acaricia su rostro-tuviste unos días difíciles es normal que te tardes

-tengo que volver, dije que ayudaría a Laurie y Marie a estudiar

\- ¿segura que estas bien?

-si seguro

Dio un corto beso en su frente antes de irse del lugar dejando un poco intranquilo al rubio, ella desde el ataque se había comportado de forma distante e irregular, siempre distraída en alguna cosa y no la culpaba, más bien, se culpaba a sí mismo.

Su amigo le miro preocupado, el rubio le encantaba tomar desayuno en la escuela, siempre podría probar algo diferente, pero hace días solo se quedaba con una taza de leche y un par de tostadas perdido en la ilusión del cielo del gran comedor. Tampoco veía mucho a su amiga que pasaba perdida en los libros en la biblioteca, no hablaba mucho ni comía mucho, iba a clases y volvía rápido a su nido de libros.

En el desayuno miro a la pelinegra un momento y la vio nerviosa, se levantó a prisa y salió del lugar, espero hasta que su amiga Laurie se levantara y se acercó hasta ella curioso, le hizo unas preguntas y se fue hasta donde la pelinegra le dijo que estaría, la torre de astronomía.

Dudaba verla ahí, le tenía miedo a las alturas, pero desde lo sucedido dudaba aún más de las cosas referentes a la chica, su comportamiento se había vuelto incluso más reservado y errático que antes

-jamás pensé encontrarte aquí, Cass

-Albus-le mira- solo estaba… tomando el aire

-pensando en la muerte, mejor dicho-dijo parándose a su lado – es una vista especialmente aterradora ¿no?

-para quien le teme a la muerte, supongo

\- ¿Qué es lo que de verdad sucede?

-solo causo problemas, todos se preocupan de mí, y Scorpius está destrozado, puedo verlo

-solo porque no sabe cómo ayudarte

-tampoco sé cómo hacerlo, necesito tiempo para mi… averiguar que está mal

-creo que tu problema es exactamente el que quieras estar sola-le sujeta el hombro-necesitas estar con las personas que te aman…

-no puedo ver a Scorpius sufrir

-esta sufriendo-suspira- se nesesitan

-lo siento-se cubre los ojos- no puedo con esto-dijo mirando hacia abajo -a veces solo deseo saltar y desaparecer

-no lo hagas-dijo el rubio tras de ella- no saltes… si no iré justo tras de ti, Cassie

-tengo que irme-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa- ya cumplí mi cometido, no quiero verlos hasta que resuelvan sus problemas

Ambos se miraron un momento, se quedaron en silencio solo observándose hasta que ella volvió a mirar el paisaje, podía escuchar su incontenible sollozo escapando. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda apoyando su frente en la cabeza de la chica esperando que le dijera algo

-no me siento bien, Scorpius

-lo se

-digo, todos me preguntan … pero en realidad solo quiero decir que no sé cómo me siento

\- ¿no sabes?

-me siento destrozada, invadida… me siento vulnerable, adolorida aun, tengo miedo… tengo mucha ira contenida en mi… me siento terrible de que te eches la culpa y a la vez feliz de volver a estar en tus brazos

-son demasiados sentimientos

-lo se… ¿y tú Scorpius?

-me siento culpable, de estar enamorado de ti… de amarte demasiado que te llevo a sufrir-la aprieta en sus brazos-te amo Casiopea, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no puedo protegerte de nada

-no necesito protección, necesito que seas mi compañero no mi guardián-dijo entristecida

-pero quiero protegerte

-pero Scorpius-frunce el ceño- no eres mi guardián, eres mi novio

Ella se volvió y le aparto, trato de discutir con el pero el seguía diciéndole que solo quería cuidarle, trato de escapar del lugar, correr lejos de este, pero no le fue posible, le sujeto el brazo y con un leve tirón le hizo volver hasta el sujetándole en un apretado abrazo. Busco sus ojos para mirarlos, siempre sus ojos le parecieron similares al chocolate de leche, brillantes y con esa sensación cálida, ahora se veían oscuros y fríos, pero aun detrás de estos podía ver una chispa de brillo en ellos. Ella trato de apartarse, pero no le dejo, choco su frente con la de ella y dejo de forcejear, lanzo un suspiro y le miro seria.

-no soy una cosa-dijo molesta

-sé que no lo eres

-puedo hacerlo por mí misma

-sé que puedes

\- ¿entonces cuál es el maldito problema?

-quiero estar contigo, en cada paso-sonrió levemente-quiero protegerte tanto como tú quieres protegerme… perdona no me explique bien antes… es difícil tratar de expresarte sentimiento porque pienso que ya tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza para ocuparte de mi

-nunca tengo suficiente como para no ocuparme de ti-sonrió levemente- nos cuidaremos el uno al otro, perdona no decirte como realmente me sentía… pero realmente no quiero que sufras por mi

-te amo Casiopea, seamos sinceros… solo eso necesitamos

-te amo Scorpius-sonrió

Se acercó a ella intrépido hasta sentir sus labios tocándole suavemente, dejo de apretarle y la rodeo por la cintura para levantarla levemente mientras ella subió sus manos por el pecho hasta su cuello y tocar sus claros cabellos. Escucho una sonora risa y se separaron de golpe para ver a la pequeña Lily Potter dejándose caer de la risa al verlos, detrás aparecieron Albus acompañado de Rose

-te dije que era una buena idea-dijo la menor

-son demasiado cursis-dijo Rose soltando una risita

\- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? -dijo la chica sonrojada- ¿todo fue planeado Albus?

-por supuesto-dijo tranquilo- gracias a Rose, supongo

\- ¿enserio? -dijo el rubio sorprendido-pensé que no te agradábamos

-tu no, Slytherin-dijo la pelirroja- pero Ravenclaw está bien, supongo

-gracias-dijo avergonzada- ¿y Lily?

-ella solo es una entrometida-dijo el pelinegro desordenando el cabello de su hermana


	11. Chapter 11

\- ¿está segura que quieres esto? -dijo Harry Potter mirándole

-debo estar en el juicio, señor Potter… no puedo esconderme para siempre

La pelinegra se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de mantener la calma, solo escuchar su voz le hacía arder sus cicatrices en el cuerpo, el genio detrás de comenzar a limpiar la sangre en Hogwarts, Peter Roderick.

Hubo mucha discusión dentro del tribunal, escuchaba que algunos incluso pensaron que no era tan culpable y no castigarlo por tortura si no solo por el uso de maleficios imperdonables, pero la ministra fue clara, cosas así no volverían a repetirse, aunque fuera un simple alumno. Salió algo aturdida para ver a su novio junto a su padre esperando afuera, se acercó y él le tomo la mano entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, el mayor le miro tranquilo, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable, le recordaba tanto a su difunta esposa que no podía evitar no ponerse triste con lo sucedido. Se despidió rápido y se fue del lugar devuelta a su trabajo, parecía que todo el ministerio se había detenido para ver un juicio de tortura en tiempos de paz.

-Ya deben volver-dijo Potter- es su última semana, disfrútenla

-gracias por permitirnos estar aquí

-mándenle saludos a Albus

Ambos estaban mirando el paisaje, las personas moverse de un lado a otro en Hogwarts, esa sería su última semana, ya tenían planes para hacer su vida y parecía estar todo planeado, pero aun así se sentía un poco extraño todo.

-parecía que se les perdió algo-dijo el pelinegro sentándose a su lado junto a su prima- ¿están bien?

\- ¿Cómo les fue en el juicio? -dijo la pelirroja directamente

-puedes ser más suave rose-dijo su primo molesto

-está bien Albus-dijo la chica tranquila- fue difícil… largo y había muchas personas, ni un poco de culpa en sus ojos, incluso volvió a insultarme en el tribunal… estará para siempre en Azkaban con sus compañeros

-debieron dárselos a los dementores para que le dieran el beso-dijo molesto

\- ¡Scorpius! -dijo a pelinegra regañándole

\- ¿Por qué no lo acabaron? -dijo Albus confuso- el crimen de tortura… es la muerte, Cass

-lo sé-dijo seria- pero no es justo

\- ¿Qué no es justo? -dijo la pelirroja-ellos casi te matan

-pero no me mataron ¿porque yo tendría que permitir que los maten?... la justicia no implica la venganza, no necesito que sufran para sentir que hubo justicia… ¿Qué clase de persona seria si necesitara eso?

-ya veo por qué mi madre tiene tanto interés en ti-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa- tienes una visión bastante más amplia

-me mantuvieron lejos de la magia durante mi niñez, solo cuando cumplí diez me di cuenta de todo-dijo riendo- yo viví como una muggle mucho tiempo, es como si siempre hubiera tenido padres muggles

-eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Rose

\- ¡Rose! -dijeron los dos muchachos enojados

-es cierto explica mucho-dijo ella riendo- está bien, Rose es curiosa, es normal, no se preocupen

-tu sabe de historia muggle, en sus guerras… ¿cuánto tiempo tardaron en recuperarse?

-hay guerras que aún tiene cicatrices después de cientos de años, ciertamente es incierto, Rose… pero empezando por quitarle el alma alguien no es buena idea empezando la reconciliación

-mi novia habla como política-dijo riendo-vas a hacerlo bien

-no sé si ir…

\- ¡debes hacerlo! -dijo rose intrépida-es un trabajo importante

-déjala ya Rose-dijo su primo- si quiero que vayas, pero no obligada, aunque seriamos compañeros

-no sé si estoy lista

-por eso te entrenaran, además puedes cambiar de opinión

El rubio se quedó sentado en la sala común de Slytherin, aquel color verdoso y plateado seguramente lo extrañaría, los confortables sillones que en su primer día le parecieron tan fríos e incomodos, su amigo soltó una risita al verlo y escucharlo añorar cada cosa de la sala común.

Incluso en clases parecía que extrañaba de apoco las cosas, se había tomado sus tiempos solos los pasaba con Hagrid hablando de criaturas mágicas, todo lo que pudiera servirle en su nuevo trabajo además de varios libros que le recomendó. Mientras su amigo trataba de concentrarse en sus clases de hechizos y en el club de duelo para perfeccionar todo antes de comenzar su entrenamiento como auror. Miro a la pelinegra leyendo a su lado preguntándole cosas de vez en cuando mientras ella reía y le respondía muy concretamente cada pregunta con tranquilidad y dedicación.

-es gracioso-dijo Rose junto a él rubio mirándole divertida

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-se ven bien juntos, no es que tú y ella no se vean bien, pero ellos no se son parecidos

-estas siendo maliciosa, Granger-frunció el ceño-además tu primo tiene novia

-oh, Lizzy Davis, claro que si… pero las cosas pueden cambiar, tu sabes

Miro a la pelinegra preocupado ¿acaso había algo malo? Claro pronto se iban a tener que separar y su amigo la vería cada día en el ministerio, estarán juntos en cada paso en cambio a él solo la vería ocasionalmente, cuando tuvieran tiempo. La vio formar un ave de papel que se movió a prisa entre las personas y choco con el rubio que estaba al otro lado del salón "nos vemos en la torre de astronomía a las 4" Esa nota no se veía nada bien

La pelirroja solo se rio antes de despedirse, se sentía nervioso y bastante confuso porque le diría ¿Qué podía ofrecerle el? nada que se le viniera a la mente solo 15 minutos antes de encontrarse con ella. Estaba aturdido de que le diría, quizás Rose tenía razón y de verdad ella le gustaba su amigo, es decir, solo tenía que pensarlo un poco ¿Qué tenía el, Scorpius Malfoy "el hijo del señor oscuro" comparado con el hijo de Harry Potter? Debía admitirlo, no era mucho que pudiera ofrecerle a ella, una familia que recién comenzaba a levantarse de las sombras

\- ¿Scorpi? -dijo ella tomando su brazo- ni siquiera me escuchaste cuando te llame

\- ¿vas a dejarme?

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendida- ¿Scorpius? ¿acaso paso algo?

-no lo sé-le mira- ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? ¿es por Albus?

\- ¿Albus? -dijo riendo- vamos a parar esto antes de que te quemes la cabeza pensando… yo te amo a ti Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, solo a ti… no a Albus, a él no Scorpi

-pero...

\- ¿a qué viene eso?

-Rose decía que se veían bien juntos

-lo hizo para molestarte-dijo riendo- ¿enserio creíste que a mí me gustaba Albus?... Scorpi yo no sería capaz de hacerte algo así, lo sabes ¿no?

-yo no soy suficiente… ¿Quién soy yo al lado del hijo de Harry Potter?

-tú me conoces, no me importa eso-suspira- ¿enserio vas a seguir con el tema? … yo te amo-le toma el rostro

-entonces… ¿Qué querías decirme?

-como no nos veríamos tanto-sonrió levemente- luego de la escuela… pensé que quizás… podrías ir a quedarte conmigo unos días a la semana en el departamento de mi abuela… quizás en un tiempo, vivir juntos

\- ¿Qué?

-vamos de apoco ¿sí? Además, Londres te quedara más cerca del departamento de control de criaturas mágicas ¿no?

El asintió con los ojos con lágrimas, se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente ¿Cómo pude desconfiar de ella y su amigo? se había asustado sin razón, para absolutamente nada, ella le amaba tanto que incluso quería vivir con el.


	12. Chapter 12

\- ¿café o té?

-café, suena a que es un día pesado

La mujer corría, acomodándose el cabello, abrochándose la chaqueta y calzándose los zapatos, musito una que otra palabra recordando todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día, se movía de un lado a otro ante la atenta mirada de una niña sentada en la alfombra. Estaba con la boca llena de galletas mirando como su madre se movía a todos lados preparándose para ir a trabajar al ministerio con su amigo como ayudantes y consejero de la ministra. Volvió los ojos castaños hasta su padre que se movía en la cocina preparándole un bocadillo a la mujer junto con una taza portátil para su café, ella se acercó rápidamente robo un beso de los labios de su esposo antes de tomar las cosas, se acercó a la niña y beso su cabello rubio

-que tengas un buen día -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-por supuesto que si-dijo la mujer animada- ustedes también

La mujer hizo una aparición y salió del lugar, el rubio sonrió tranquilo antes de voltearse a la pequeña que miraba aun intrigada como su madre había desaparecido, sonrió graciosa al verle aparecer de nuevo para buscar una carpeta y después volver a irse.

-Gina-dijo su padre- ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?

-si-dijo animada- ¿mami volverá a la cena?

-quien sabe… quizás tengamos suerte y llegue a tiempo-suspira- ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando te vayas, Gina?

-ir a trabajar de nuevo, papi ¿Qué otra cosa? -dijo riendo- me gusta cuando mamá hace una aparición, pareciera que tiene un destello

-tu madre siempre tiene uno-suspira- mi pequeña e intrépida niña ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado?

-papi, mamá está ocupada, compremos todo de una vez-dijo con puchero-queda muy poco para ir a la escuela

-lo sé, pero…-acaricia su cabeza- no quiero que se sienta dejada de lado, ella es tu madre

La niña le miro con los ojos brillantes, quería tener sus cosas de la escuela pronto, ya había leído los libros viejos de su madre que tenía acumulándose en las repisas y ya había aprendido varias pociones, ya que su padre hacia encargo para algunos magos y brujas. Su padre se derritió por la mirada de su hija, los mismos ojos de su madre, así que lanzo un suspiro y le hizo caso, irían al callejón Diagon a comprar todas las cosas para que ella se fuera a Hogwarts el primero de septiembre.

Con sus once años recién cumplidos en febrero la niña siempre se quedaba esperando el momento en ir a Hogwarts y cuando al fin cumplió la edad estaba tan emocionada que casi se le escapó de la boca en su escuela muggle. Su padre fue el que insistió que tenía que vivir como una muggle primero, tener una buena base y una visión ampliada igual como su madre, además de que su padre le enseño a volar cuando visitan la casa de su abuelo a las afueras de Londres

Tenía una mirada inquisitiva, miraba todo como si fuera una maravilla, deseaba tanto estar ahí, donde sus padres se conocieron, donde se volvieron un mago y bruja excelentes. La niña busco con su vista a ver si reconocía a alguien, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron, conocía esa silueta, comenzó a correr y salto a una gran espalda gritando animada

\- ¡Tío Albus!

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Gina?

\- ¡Albus! -dijo el rubio sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-la ministra me mando por un encargo a Gringotts ¿Cómo van las compras?

-bastante difícil sin Cassie-dijo el rubio

-me imagino con esta revoltosa-dijo sacudiéndole el cabello- ¿al fin? -la niña asiente- ¿vas a tener clases con esa molesta profesora Weasley?

-Albus, no la asustes

-conozco a la tía Rose, ella me enseño muchos hechizos

-pensar que quería ser sanadora -dijo riendo- sabía que esa mandona solo podía ser maestra

-vamos también es sanadora, sabe buenos hechizos-sonrió- además no asustes a Gina

La niña estaba tan emocionada que no podía asustarse con nada, los libros de Hogwarts, a pesar de ser los mismos viejos que tenía en la casa, le parecía aún más emocionante ya que esos era los suyos, parecían incluso más brillante y grandes a sus ojos. Se detuvo en la tienda de cosas de quidditch, ella entrenaría duro para ver si podía estar en el equipo pronto, tal como su padre.

Llegaron a casa y cansados, lleno de bolsas y cosas, tenía pensado incluso como guardia sus cosas en su enorme maleta, pero quería esperar a su madre para contarle todo. Se sentó en la sala viendo la televisión junto con su padre esperando que apareciera pronto para contarle todo, pero parecía que iba a tardar

-seguro tiene mucho trabajo

-siempre tiene mucho trabajo-suspira- no es justo

-lo se cariño, pero mami llegara pronto, lo sé, confió en ella

De pronto se escuchó el golpeteo de la puerta, la niña se levantó a prisa y abrió la puerta para ver a su madre con una caja entre las manos llena de pequeños agujeros y encima todas sus carpetas del trabajo. La niña sonrió y le hizo espacio, entro a prisa y dejo todo sobre la mesa. Se volvió y beso la frente de la niña antes de sentarse junto a su esposo y compartir un beso con él.

-un pajarito me dijo que estabas ya comprando tus cosas

-así es-dijo riendo-tío Albus es muy chismoso

-lo siento Cassie, quería que nos acompañaras

-está bien, estaba ocupada, yo lo lamento Scorpi-mira a la pequeña- la caja es para ti, Gina

La niña se apresuró dejando de lado las carpetas para meterse a prisa en la caja y ver un pequeño gato somnoliento durmiendo en una toalla, toco su cabeza y lanzo un maullido, pelaje negro y unos brillantes ojos amarillos. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y beso su cabecita, era un pequeño gato dormilón, que entre los brazos de la pequeña se acomodó y siguió durmiendo

-no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, mi rayito de sol-dijo la mujer

-esta bien mami, lo sé-sonrió tranquila- eres importante, quizás un día seas ministra

\- ¿tú crees? -dijo riendo- no creo que pueda cariño

\- ¿Por qué no?

-porque estaría mucho más lejos de ti y Scorpi

-pero yo ya estaré lejos-dijo con puchero

-no sabemos que pasara, además seguro Albus está mejor capacitado que yo

Había llegado el día y tanto ella como sus padres estaba impacientes, su madre le había dejado en una cajita un trozo de pastel de chocolate y su padre le había hecho una limonada para que llevara al tren, metió a su gato en su jaula y se preparó para salir a King Cross. En la plataforma 9 ¾ el único que conoció a prisa fue su tío Ted al que se acercó animada a saludarle. Miro a su prima segunda Andrómeda con una sonrisa mientras el permanecía tranquilo agarrado fuertemente de la mano de Victoire Weasley, su madre. Ella era su única compañera quien conocía, ese era el problema cuando sus padres se apresuraron a tener un hijo cuando apenas salieron de Hogwarts. escucho una voz tras de ella y vio a su abuelo con una leve sonrisa antes de que corriera a sus brazos

-abuelo-dijo emocionada- pensé que no vendrías

\- ¿Cómo iba a perderme tu primer día?

-papá, no era necesario-dijo el rubio

-pero es un placer que este aquí-dijo ella

-Georgiana es bastante bonita, debes tener cuidado

-no digas eso abuelo-dijo riendo

\- ¿ya decidiste a que casa quieres ir?

-el tío Albus dijo que no podías decidir… su padre le dijo que si podía y aun así fue a Slytherin

-pero tú eres encantadora segura el sombrero te escuchara -dijo su abuelo removiendo sus cabellos- además eres una Malfoy, eres fuerte-busco en su bolsillo y le entrego una cadena con un pequeño corazón dorado-espero que no te importe que te de algo

-claro que no-dijo emocionada antes de ponérselo- no me digas que era de mi abuela

-pues lo era, en un momento que pensó que Scorpius iba a ser una niña

-padre no le digas esas cosas, solo dile que era de mamá-dijo levemente sonrojado

Faltaban 5 minutos antes de que subiera al tren, se despidió con un apretado abrazo de su abuelo, luego se acercó a su padre, si fiel compañero de aventuras, beso su rostro y él le dio un abrazo antes de dejarle con su madre, que beso su frente como siempre y acaricio su mejilla antes de susurrarle en el oído que tuviera mucha suerte. Subió al tren persiguiendo a su prima de cabello castaño que debido a la naturaleza de la madre y abuela de ella pensaba que en cualquier momento cambiaba de color.

Se quedó en un compartimiento donde estaba su prima apenas la encontró, ella mirando por la ventana, no se conocían mucho, pero ambas intercambiaron un par de palabras. Luego a su compartimiento se unieron los dos hijos de James Potter, Remus y Sirius, ambos gemelos. Remus era el mayor apenas por unos minutos, pero los dejaba notar, tenía el cabello castaño algo rojizo y era todo un hablador mientras que su hermano, Sirius, estaba algo tímido ante la presencia de las chicas, tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche y con la mirada perdida en un libro.

Su viaje le parecía eterno y como le recomendó su padre tenía que hacerse amigos apenas subiera al tren, todos hablaban animados de que casa querían ir al llegar, pero ella no podía estar más indecisa de donde deseaba ir

-eres una Malfoy, obviamente perteneces a Slytherin ¿no? -hablo Remus

Lo había pensado mucho tiempo y como le había enseñado su madre, no importaba en que casa se quedara ella podría hacer las cosas que quisiera para convertiré en una excelente bruja. El castillo le parecía imponente al igual que Hagrid, que en su barba relucían algunos pelos plateados al igual que en su cabellera. Entraron al gran comedor, que sus fotos no le hacían nada de justicia comparado con lo grande que era, espero paciente a que dijeran su nombre mientras se perdía en la ilusión del cielo

-hum una Malfoy-dijo el sombrero susurrándole- quieres seguir el legado ¿no?... tu bisabuelo fue un mago oscuro y poderoso, tu abuelo lleno de determinación cuando se lo proponía… tu padre en cambio solo quería hacer amigos, pero con un enorme ingenio

-el legado… yo no soy como todos piensan-dijo soltando una risita-no me importa realmente estar en Slytherin

-veo mucha inteligencia en ti, curiosidad como tu madre, pero mucho de tu padre, mucha ambición y determinación… hum, pero algo más, veo mucho más… valentía y mucho coraje… entonces tu casa será… ¡Gryffindor!


	13. Chapter 13

\- ¡Sirius! -dijo la niña rubia aproximándose - ¿escuchaste?

\- ¿qué dices Gina? -dijo mirando para todos lados- ¡baja la voz! si no el prefecto te regañara

-Estamos en la sala común y son las 12 de la noche-informo Andrómeda ya con los ojos pesándole

-vas a hacer que Remus se despierte, sabes cómo ese niño tiene olor por la aventura-hablo el menor

-solo igual que su padre… ¡van a abrir el club de duelo!¡y vamos a participar! -dijo la rubia emocionada- dicen que tiene invitados especiales, a puesto que es tu abuelo, Sirius

-podría ser mi abuelo y tu abuelo-dijo el tranquilo- pero baja la maldita voz, Gina

-apostaría que no hay nada más impresionante que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy peleando otra vez-dijo Andy mirando el fuego ensimismada

-ya están viejos-dijo el pelinegro- seguro que traerán a alguien joven-podría ser acaso sus hijos?

\- ¿mi papi? ¿peleando? -dijo riendo- ¿Cómo crees? Él es como un pastel de calabaza, jamás haría una cosa como esa y mi madre solo es una mujer de oficina

-creo que tu madre sería muy capaz-dijo Sirius apareciendo adormilado- según dice mi tío Albus ella es muy buena

La niña lanzo una risita estrepitosa, su madre era una mujer de oficina jamás estaría haciendo demostraciones de duelos como lo haría su tío Albus o el padre de Sirius y Remus, la conocía lo bastante como para asegurarlo.

Se escucharon los pasos del prefecto entonces se fueron a prisa antes de que se dieran cuenta que estaban levantados.

La mañana siguiente la pequeña niña rubia se levantó adormilada y vio a su amiga Andrómeda durmiendo, miro por la ventana y se asomaba la nieve cayendo delicadamente por el bosque prohibido. Iría a casa para la navidad y luego volverían a clases para ver el club de duelo. Arreglo sus cosas una por una metiéndolas en su maleta, miro a su gato y le acaricio cariñosamente mientras se revolcaba entre las sabanas. Se acercó hasta su amiga y le apretó la nariz hasta que se despertó de golpe

\- ¡estás loca Gina!

-está retrasada para tomar el tren

-quiero quedarme aquí-dijo acomodando se en la almohada

-agradece que tienes una enorme familia que quiere verte

-eres mi prima también Gina-dijo levantándose pesadamente

-pero sabes que no es lo mismo, yo no voy a la madriguera, tu bisabuela no se muere por verme ¿lo sabes, ¿no?

-tus padres son geniales, agradece eso-dijo estirándose- son muy cariñosos contigo y tienes toda la atención de tu abuelo

-pero tener tantos primos-dijo riendo- debe ser emocionante

La rubia estaba mirando por la ventana del tren como el paisaje comenzaba a cubrirse de blanco, miro a el castaño frente a ella nervioso, ella simplemente le sonrió tranquila mientras él jugaba con sus manos. De pronto su amiga y el pelinegro se levantaron de golpe, ella iba a irse al baño mientras que él se iba comprar caramelos, tardaría ya que hace bastante tiempo había pasado el carrito. Miro al castaño sonriente y busco en su bolsillo para darle un caramelo

\- ¿estas nervioso?

-algo

\- ¿Por qué Sirius?

-no quería volver a casa

\- ¿y por qué no le dijiste a tus padres?

-no quería quedarme solo

\- ¿entonces?

\- ¿q-que tal si nos vemos en las vacaciones? ¿crees que podría ir a visitarte a Londres? -hablo tímidamente

\- ¡claro que sí! -dijo emocionada- ¡te estaré esperando! ¡Sirius y hare galletas o algo, será especial!

-n-no es para tanto

-si lo es-sonrió- ¿Dónde iremos primero? ¿quizás al Golden Eye? ¿o quizás edificios antiguos? ¿has visto carreras en el Támesis? ¡incluso co el frio andan muy rápido!

-tranquila-dijo riendo-iremos donde quieras

Apenas se encontró con sus padres les abrazo apretadamente, las lechuzas no parecían suficiente como para contar todo lo que contar, lo que haría mientras caminaban a casa. Se detuvo un momento a comprar algunas cosas, miro por la ventana para ver a sus padres mirándose tan tiernamente que no esperaba a el día para que alguien le mirara así

Georgiana Astoria Malfoy tenía 15 años, iba en quinto año en Hogwarts, orgullosa portadora del león en su ropa, la que había dejado en la escuela para dejarse caer en el mullido sofá de la sala mirando el fuego mientras su madre le dejaba un chocolate caliente en sus manos. Se sentó a su lado y bebió lentamente un sorbo de su café antes de mirar a su niña

\- ¿algo interesante? -hablo su madre tranquila

\- ¿acaso ya no dije todo madre?

-hablo de algo que quizás tu padre, el sobreprotector no quiera escuchar-dijo riendo-ya sabes, quizás alguien que te guste

\- ¿gustarme? ¿Cómo quién?

-pues hablas mucho de tus amigos, Andrómeda, Sirius y Remus,

-oh mama, Sirius quería saber si podía venir por el día, para que saliéramos

-pues puedes salir con Sirius si eso quieres, solo tengan cuidado de hablar de magia ¿sí?

\- ¿mami?

-dime cariño

\- ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaba mi padre?... es decir, ustedes siempre se ven, enamorados

-oh… ¿quieres saber cómo es el correcto?

-sip-admitió nerviosa- ya sabes, yo no soy buena en esas cosas

Su madre se quedó contándole un poco de su relación con su padre, una explicación lo más simple posible, fue difícil y trataba de no entrometer mucho eso para que no se asustara, su hija a pesar de ser mayor era bastante inexperta en todo el tema, además de que era bastante inocente para aceptar a cualquiera que le pareciera un poco romántico.

-prefiero no enamorarme-dijo cruzándose de brazos -esto es muy complicado

-todo tiene complicado, pero si vale la pena lo complicado… pues entonces

-que tedioso madre

-bueno… y entonces

\- ¿entonces?

-por qué no llamas a Sirius… ¿Por qué no salen mañana?... qué tal si les hago unas galletas

-quiero hacerlo yo mamá, quiero hacerlas yo misma

-realmente te agrada ¿no? -dijo riendo- aunque su padre era un excelente bromista- creo que él tiene mucho de su madre

-por eso es el más sobreprotegido, no sé si su padre iba a dejarlo venir

-seguro que Albus intercederá, todos están en la madriguera ya esta fecha-dijo riendo

\- ¿Dónde está papi?

-extrañamente está trabajando… pero sabes creo que si mañana vas a salir con Sirius creo que podríamos estar solo los dos-dijo riendo- ya sabes, así que no aparezcas por aquí

-ni siquiera asomare la nariz con esa información, mami

La chica se quedó preparando las galletas toda la tarde y decorando una por una, estaba emocionada, pensaba que esta era su primera cita real, estaba acostumbrada a que saliera su grupo de cuatro personas y que usualmente el entrometido Remus estuviera buscando nuevas aventuras. Alzo a mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su lechuza con una carta que había dejado caer frente a ella, había hecho unas 50 galletas y se había quedado dormida sobre la mesada mientras decoraba. Se refregó los ojos y abrió la carta adormilada, era de su amiga para contarle algunas cosas de la madriguera. Busco un poco de papel para contestarle y envió a su lechuza de vuelta

La mañana siguiente se levantó adormilada y se metió a la ducha, se quedó veinte minutos mirándose al espejo tratando de decidí que ponerse antes de salir con su amigo. Finalmente, cuando estuvo lista miro que en su bolso estuviera todo lo necesario antes de salir de su cuarto y ver su padre teniendo una discusión con su madre, pero antes de que dijera algo se detuvieron de golpe

-cuando pensabas decirme que tienes una cita, jovencita

-papi no es una cita, solo es Sirius

\- ¡es una cita! -dijo antes de dar un suspiro-solo dime que no es como su padre cuando era joven

-no papi, es Remus el que se le parece-suspira- está bien que sean gemelos, pero no significa que sean iguales

-de acuerdo… pero llegaras a la hora y es mejor que no le andes comentando a tu abuelo esto, hasta que sea algo serio, tu sabes… a pesar de que mi padre le agrade un poco no creo que pueda con que esta su querida nieta con un Potter

\- ¡papá! -dijo sonrojada- ¡no es como que fuéramos a casarnos mañana!-bramo molesta

-cálmense-dijo la mujer- está afuera

La niña se sonrojo aún más antes de salir a prisa por la puerta y cerrar de golpe, apenas vio al castaño frente a ella tomo su mano y salió apresurada del edificio corriendo un par de calles hasta que llegaron a un parque cercano. Se lanzaron cansado hasta la banca y dieron un largo suspiro hasta que recuperaron el aliento. La rubia saco su bolsa con galletas y le ofreció antes de que ambos comenzaran a comer

-están deliciosas

-mi madre dice que la real magia está en nuestras manos y en nuestra mente-sonrió- es algo acertado, creo

-ciertamente-sonrió levemente- no sabes el escándalo que había en la madriguera

\- ¿bromeas?... ¿acaso el de recién no lo sabía?

\- ¿olvidas todos los tíos que tengo? Mi tía Rose y mi tío Albus estaban encantados, pero imagina como estaba mi tío Fred y los extraños consejos de mi tío Hugo


	14. Chapter 14

\- ¡¿estuvieron en una cita!?-pregunto alarmada su amiga cuando su cabello cambio a un tono rojo fuego

\- ¡cállate Andy! -bramo sonrojada

-esperaste todo el maldito verano y todo el maldito tren para decírmelo ¡esperaste luego de la cena!

-¡por favor! ¡baja la voz! -dijo sonrojada- ¡¿acaso quieres que todo Gryffindor te escuche?!

-pensé que no tendría las agallas

-¿tu sabias?

\- ¡si! -sonrió emocionada-fue por tu propio bien, Gina … no queríamos presionarlo

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

\- ¿para qué? No sabíamos si él iba a atreverse-sonrió contenta- ¿ustedes van a estar juntos? ¿Cómo fue?

-fue… no lo sé Andy… solo sé que la pasamos muy bien y que… planeamos salir de vez en cuando, pero nada serio… no hasta que salgamos de Hogwarts al menos… nuestro grupo es demasiado unido para echarlo a perder

-oh, pequeño pastel de calabaza-dijo apretándole las mejillas-eres tan adorable, no se iba a resistir nadie por ti-sonrió cuando su cabello volvió a ser de forma normal

-por favor Andy tus emociones están dejando estragos en tu cabello de nuevo

-mi papa me enseño unos ejercicios de respiración

-¿viste a un doctor?

-dice que es raro que no sea metamorfomaga o humana, es como si estuviera solo en mi cabello

-creo que si entrenaras…

\- ¡cállate Gina! -frunce el ceño y su cabello se volvió ébano- no necesito entrenar, es algo con lo que naces!

-o-ok…

La rubia se volvió hasta su pequeño felino y acaricio a su pelaje tratando de evitar a su amiga, no quería hacerla sentir mal ya que era bastante temperamental sobre todo con sus poderes. Espero unos minutos y se disculpó con ella para salir a la sala común y acomodarse en uno de los cómodos sofás junto a la chimenea perdiéndose en un libro. Hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y se volvió inmediatamente para verle

-Sirius…

\- ¿está todo bien?

-es Andy-baja la mirada- está un poco

\- ¿agresiva?

-si-suspira- es mejor dejarla sola hasta que se le pase… siempre el volver de casa es un poco difícil para ella, los cambios de ambiente no le hacen nada bien… en unos días estará como nueva

-¿vamos a ir al club de duelo?... estabas bastante emocionada

-no tienes que ir si no quieres, sé que no te gusta ese tipo de cosas

-mi tío crees que es importante que sepa defenderme, actuar con rapidez… así que iré

Ella le sonrió gustosa, antes de volver a su libro para compartirlo con él, ella era amantes de las criaturas mágicas igual que su padre, de lo que más buscaba libros en la biblioteca eran de este tema y a él le gustaba hacerle compañía, aunque fueran unos minutos. A él le gustaba los deportes humanos, su tipo siempre le acompañaba a ver partidos de futbol soccer inglés, aunque era un admirador del quidditch gracias a su hermano.

La mañana siguiente se encontraron en el gran comedor ansiosos de que comenzara, todos miraban expectantes, incluso algunos profesores esperaban que llegara los invitados y era exactamente lo que apostaban, pero mucho mejor. Con una aparición se dejó ver Draco Malfoy, con la cabeza en alto y junto a este apareció la mujer de pelo negro, su nuera Casiopea, los que se subieron a la plataforma. Solo unos escasos minutos después apareció Harry Potter junto a su hijo Albus el que buscaba con su vista a sus sobrinos y a su ahijada. El profesor Longbottom los presento, a pesar de que no era necesario se escuchaban gritos, Harry le mostro algunos hechizos mientras su contrincante, Draco los evadía con un simple movimiento de la varita.

Ordenaron a todos moverse unos pasos atrás, aunque la pequeña y joven Malfoy seguía atenta en primera fila junto con su amigo esperando que comenzaran los duelos, Malfoy y Potter eran unos duelistas natos, en especial entre ellos. Las chispas y luces iban y venían, su combate a pesar de emocionante parecía que nunca acabaría ya que sus habilidades eran tan buenas que nadie estaba seguro de quien ganaría. Pero Harry Potter vio a través de él, que cada ataque que se desviaba un poco el miraba atento a que su nieta no tuviera ni un solo rasguño y aprovecho ese exacto momento para desarmarlo, le había ganado y por la presencia de su nuera y de su nieta no lanzaría ni un solo insulto

-buena jugada, Potter

-fue muy difícil-dijo devolviéndole su varita- debo admitir que fue emocionante encontrarnos otra vez en duelo

-lo mismo digo… pero no dejes de impresionarte con Casiopea, hará morder el polvo a tu hijo

La mujer se quitó su capa dejando relucir un vestido azul, su hija siempre quedaba impresionada con su madre y su belleza, sonrió y saco su varita mientras que su compañero de trabajo y amigo le miraba riendo

-el duelo que siempre esperamos ¿no?

-no te preocupes, no decepcionare, mi viejo amigo

Pensó en dejarle espacio para que se preparara, pero ser tan caballeroso le jugó una mala pasada ya que ella en un rápido movimiento le quito la varita a lo que lanzo una risita.

-en un duelo real solo el honor prevalecerá, pero la caballerosidad y subestimar a tu enemigo solo te traerá derrota y dolor-le devuelve la varita-tengan mucho cuidado en su enemigo, no importa si es el mago más oscuro antes visto o solo un pequeño niño… no sabemos que esconden atrás

Rose Weasley, maestra en Hogwarts, le aplaudió de inmediato a lo que había dicho la mujer y pronto se escuchó un fuerte aplauso rodeando completamente el salón, pero no bajo la guardia ya que el volvió a atacarle, pero ella le esquivo. Se comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos de un lado a otro dejando escapar chisas de colores, ambos estaban divirtiéndose, era el duelo que siempre habían deseado tener. Ella finalmente lo desarmo agarrando su varita sonriente y emocionada se acercó y le estrecho la mano antes de entregarle su varita

-solo hay una manera de terminar este desempate entre Malfoy y Potter-dijo Harry emocionado- que tal si Georgiana y… Sirius

\- ¿Sirius? -dijo Albus curioso- penseque ibas a escoger al más aventurero

\- ¿acaso crees que mi nieta no puede con el mas revoltoso?

-claro que sí, pero Sirius es más ingenioso, le será más difícil

\- ¿acaso ellos están de acuerdo? -dijo la mujer con el ceño fruncido

\- ¡sí! -dijo la niña emocionada

Ella subió a prisa a la plataforma esperando e insistiéndole con la mirada y con señas a Sirius para que se levantara, finalmente cedió, explicaron algunas cosas a ambos y se acercaron a estrecharse la mano cuando ella le susurro

-no dudes al atacarme

-me regañarías si así fuera, Gina

La chica se puso en posición y lanzo su primer hechizo, su madre parecía fascinada, pero Albus no le dejo ignorar que su sobrino lo desvió muy fácilmente, ambos se comenzaron a lanzar hechizos hasta que ambos chocaron al lanzar uno, ambos rayos de luz chocaron sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, ninguno dejaba de temblar debido a la tensión de mantener el rayo en posición hasta que el profesor Longbottom los detuvo

\- ¿Qué… como es tu varita? -pregunto el rubio serio

-acacia con núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón

-oh-mira a su hija- es por eso

\- ¿por eso que? -dijo curiosa- ¿Qué paso mamá?

-es que tu varita, Georgiana, es la misma que la de Sirius, son hermanas y no se podrán repeler jamás

\- ¿hermanas? -pregunto el curioso- eso es...

-bastante peculiar… deben ser del mismo dragón… pensar que se parecen lo suficiente-dijo la mujer- significa que su lazo es muy fuerte

-¿Qué?-dijo el rubio-¿acaso…?

-claro que no abuelo-dijo sonrojada- fue una demostración bastante impresionante

-hablaremos luego… quiero que me cuentes todo del chico Potter-dijo tomando su hombro- con su permiso, tengo cosas que hacer… Longbottom

\- ¿Malfoy?

-gracias por invitarme

Fue lo último que dijo, la mujer pego un respiro antes de mirar al pelinegro, tenían que volver al ministerio, recogió su capa y se despidió de todos antes de hacer una aparición con su amigo de vuelta a su trabajo. El mayor de los Potter se acercó a ambos y le tomo los hombros soltando una sonrisa

-ustedes son muy buenos, sigan practicando

-gracias señor Potter, perdone que mi abuelo sea tan… tosco con ustedes

-para nada como cuando era joven… gracias por ablandarlo tanto

\- ¿abuelo?... ¿de verdad lo hice bien?

\- ¡por supuesto que sí! -sonrió emocionado- me recordaste a mí de joven… felicidades a los dos

Fue lo último que dijo antes de hacer una aparición y esfumarse del lugar, los profesores los enviaron al comedor, sin darse cuenta ya era la hora de la cena y muchas personas se acercaron a ellos impresionados, felicitándoles o pidiéndoles consejos. Cuando volvieron a la sala común después de un buen festín se acomodaron delante el fuego junto con Remus y Andrómeda

\- ¡estuviste fantástica! -dijo alegre Andrómeda mientras su cabello se volvía amarillo casi platinado- ¡eso fue muy emocionante!

-todos pensando que eran una rata de biblioteca-dijo Remus riendo- aun no entiendo por qué mi abuelo escogió a Siri

\- ¡no hables así, Rem! -dijo Andrómeda con el pelo verdoso- eres solo un envidioso

-mira tu pelo Andy, verde de envidia

\- ¡claro que quería participar!

\- ¡oigan! -dijo llamándole la atención a su hermano y la rubia-están demasiado callados ¿Qué pasa?

-nuestras varitas son gemelas, incluso la misma madera… eso es extraño-dijo el pelinegro serio

-¿e-es raro? ¿no?-dijo algo nerviosa- es un poco muy raro

\- ¡ustedes son almas gemelas! -dijo con su pelo rosa- imagínense encontrar a su alma gemela tan joven-sonrió- que romántico

-n-no lo somos-dijeron sonrojados


End file.
